


Кто обратил кролика Роджера

by Zhaconda_Crowling



Category: Batman vs Dracula, Bunnicula - Fandom, Cool World, Hotel Transylvania, RPF Tim Burton, Sesame Street - Fandom, Tanz der Vampire, Vampiros en la Habana, Who Censored Roger Rabbit?, Who Framed Roger Rabbit?
Genre: Comedy, Detective, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhaconda_Crowling/pseuds/Zhaconda_Crowling
Summary: зачем Кролику Роджеру человеческая кровь?





	Кто обратил кролика Роджера

**Author's Note:**

> ООС, бладплей, даб-кон (без секса); ни одноживотное, упомянутое в тексте, не является по-настоящему животным: то разумные рисованные существа. Ни одно реальное животное в данном тексте не пострадало; ни одно мнимое животное в данном тексте не испытывало болезненных ощущений.
> 
> Мультикроссовер: постканон гибридного фильма “Кто подставил Кролика Роджера?” и кроссовер его с романом-первоосновой, AU!Крутой мир: реальность Крутого мира развилась из Мультауна после получения им автономии в 1947 году; используется забракованный первоначальный вариант сценария за авторством Бакши. Остальные упомянутые каноны являются в этом мире игровыми фильмами и шоу, снятыми с участием мультяшек.

1.  
Яркий свет выдёргивает Эдди из забытья. 

Пробуждение выходит слишком резким: безжалостные лучи настойчиво бьют в лицо, лезут под сомкнутые веки, голова гудит, будто её сунули в колокол, а затем врезали по нему кувалдой. 

Кажется, кто-то зовёт его по имени. Эдди вынужден откликнуться — всё равно покоя ему не дадут. 

Он садится, моргает, прикрывает глаза рукой от слепящей белизны. Мысли его поначалу спутаны, он не помнит: где он и что было накануне. Кажется, он опять уснул, не раздеваясь, даже перчатки не снял…

Стоп, перчатки?!

Остатки сна слетают, Эдди в нарастающей панике рассматривает свои руки. Свои четырёхпалые руки в белых перчатках.

“Я — мультяшка” хочет сказать Эдди. Но своего голоса он не слышит, вместо этого слова всплывают над ним в белом пузыре. Эдди хлопает глазами, разглядывая диковину. Потом осознаёт: 

“Ещё и немая почеркушка, да?”

Второй речевой баллон набухает на хвостике первого, и вот уже над Эдди висят обе его реплики. Рукописный шрифт пляшет, будто выведенный нетвёрдой пока рукой, стараясь графически отобразить интонацию. Эдди смотрит на это и со злостью смахивает чёртов баллон, тот с тихим “пуфф!” разлетается на клочки и исчезает.

Эдди неуклюже встаёт на ноги. Тело ощущается… ну, по крайней мере, ощущается. Эдди прислушивается к себе, пытается понять разницу с человеческим, — и не может: не помнит толком, как было раньше. Он ведь никогда не ставил перед собой цели разбираться и запоминать, как работает его организм; честно говоря, Эдди довольно небрежно к нему относился. Разве что в детстве, когда они с братом выступали в цирковом шоу, и отец тренировал их и учил держаться на сцене, но взрослый Эдди успел подзабыть эти уроки. После гибели Тэдди он тряхнул стариной всего только раз, когда пел хорькам и показывал клоунские трюки, спасая Мультаун от судьи-психопата. 

К чему вдруг его память подсовывает сейчас именно это? Мысли пляшут, перескакивая с одного на другое. 

Ведь столько всего было после. Свадьба с Долорес. Защита мультяшек от обвинений маккартистов — дело, между прочим, вышло куда сложнее, чем противостояние с Думом, всей фантазии которого хватило лишь на проект автотрассы. Рождение Тедди-младшего — при выборе имени они с Долорес были единодушны, но сколько раз Эдди потом просыпался от кошмаров, в которых его сын повторял судьбу дяди? Особенно в тот период, когда свихнувшийся мульт-антагонист из пропагандистского ролика вообразил себя настоящим комми и похитил семью режиссёра. Или во время расследования дела Капитана Нагибатора, когда супергероя-тихоню с поствоенным синдромом пытались выставить растлителем молодёжи. Но Тедди-младший спокойно вырос и отказался идти в полицейскую академию, решив стать врачом — на что Эдди только вздохнул с облегчением. Да, много чего случилось после той истории с Мультауном: например, как-то раз члены подпольной группы мутантов несколько лет жили вне мультгетто, в канализации реальной части города и успешно выдавали себя за людей — даже не будучи при этом гуманоидами... 

Сумбурные воспоминания оживают вспышками, перебивают друг друга, сцепляются ассоциациями — к Эдди Вэлианту возвращается его прожитая жизнь. Человеческая жизнь.

А теперь кем он стал?

Эдди оглядывается — он всё ещё стоит в конусе света, и всё, что за его пределами, остаётся в полном затенении, для Эдди это выглядит как чернота. Он много раз видел подобное со стороны — это зовётся спотлайтом. Он и сам когда-то стоял под прямыми прожекторами на арене — мальчишка в клоунском костюме. Но тогда всё же было по-другому: он был человеком в мире реальных людей. У него были напарник, сотни зрителей и голос отца за спиной, а ещё — ясное понимание, чего от него ждут и что делать дальше. 

Сейчас Эдди — карикатура на себя самого, — стоит в кругу света совсем один, застряв вне времени и пространства. Как будто мир ждёт от него какого-то жеста или реплики, которую Эдди напрочь забыл.

Самое время поискать подсказку. 

Как он вообще выглядит? Эдди задумчиво потирает подбородок и понимает, что слегка небрит — что ж, вполне ожидаемо для карикатуры на нуарного детектива. Он ни секунды не сомневается в своём амплуа. Шляпа, плащ с поднятым воротником, под ним чуть помятый костюм-двойка. “Типично,” — как сказал бы один из его последних клиентов, тукан-турист, сцапанный миграционной службой, он свято уверял всех, что не намеревался пересекать границу (трижды), просто заблудился в походе и потерял какую-то “царицу” Тамару, на поиски которой и пытался нанять Эдди; искать предполагалось где-то в Апалачах, так что Эдди в итоге отказался.

Пора проверить карманы. Короля делает свита, а Почеркушку характеризуют знаковые вещи.

В левом кармане плаща оказывается свёрнутая газета за вчерашний день. Откуда-то Эдди сразу понимает, что именно за вчерашний, и что завтра она станет сегодняшней, послезавтра — завтрашней, и так далее. Она будет обновляться сама в полночь, день за днём, год за годом, всегда на шаг позади. 

Из правого кармана Эдди достаёт фотоаппарат. Большой, громоздкий, со вспышкой и гипертрофированным телескопическим объективом. Что ж, по крайней мере, это полезный рабочий инструмент.

В одном из карманов пиджака обнаруживаются наручники. Без ключа, точно как те самые, которыми их по глупости сковал когда-то Кролик. Именно теми они быть никак не могут: тогда, в сорок седьмом, Эдди собственноручно распилил браслет на своём запястье, чтобы снять.

Зато револьвер — полностью заряжен. Эдди предпочёл бы носить его в кобуре, ведь на оружии нет предохранителя, но вроде бы у мультяшек-комедиантов не бывает выстрелов по неосторожности. По крайней мере, он не помнит ни одного такого случая. Мультяшка может убить только сознательно. 

Левый карман брюк — бумажник. Однако когда Эдди открывает его, оттуда вылетает белый мотылёк. Чёртов нуарный стереотип! Большую часть карьеры детектива Эдди неплохо зарабатывал, действительно безденежный период был, по сути, один: когда Эдди запил по-чёрному после смерти брата. 

А в правом — благословенны будут вместительные рисованные карманы! — бутылка виски. Да, он завязал ещё в том самом сорок седьмом, но пропади всё пропадом — это именно то, что Эдди сейчас нужно. Как и в случае с газетой, внутреннее чутьё подсказывает ему, что и виски тоже будет пополняться само. Хоть какой-то плюс в его теперешнем состоянии.

Эдди прикладывается к горлышку бутылки — и мистический прожектор над его головой наконец-то гаснет.

— Вы не представляете, как я рада вас снова увидеть, детектив Вэлиант, — знакомый томный голос приветствует его из темноты. 

 

2.

Джессика Рэббит. Глаза адаптируются к густым контрастным сумеркам ночного города — чёрные тени и неоновое небо, — и Эдди различает её силуэт. Джессику невозможно не узнать, несмотря на то, что декольтированное сценическое платье сменилось чёрным и чуть менее декольтированным, шикарные рыжие волосы убраны под чёрную же шляпку-таблетку, а огромные солнечные очки — да, ночью — скрывают почти половину лица. Неизменными остались только перчатки её любимого фиолетового оттенка. 

“Миссис Рэббит, вы… в трауре?”

Текст в облачке плохо передаёт интонации. Эдди не решается продолжить мысль, но она сама всплывает над его головой в предательском облачке: схематичное надгробие, на углу которого трепещет на ветру синий бант в жёлтый горошек. 

Да как вообще можно оставаться приватным детективом, если у тебя нет приватности даже в собственной голове?!

— Нет, Эдди, я не вдова, — Джессика подходит, покачивая бёдрами, и предательское мыслеоблачко почеркушки меняет форму, намереваясь отобразить яркие переживания владельца, но Эдди торопливо смахивает его, размашистым жестом снимая перед дамой шляпу. — Этот траур я носила по вам. 

Он мог бы догадаться и сам. Впрочем, он всегда медлил с озарениями на свой собственный счёт, до последнего не замечая очевидного. Долорес называла его очаровательным тугодумом и в шутку удивлялась, как он вообще справляется со сложными расследованиями. А он отвечал, что его избирательная внимательность позволяет сосредоточиться на деле и не отвлекаться по пустякам; затем обнимал Долорес за талию и шептал что-то вроде “зато я помню, какой сегодня день” или “а ещё я приметил одно местечко в трёх кварталах отсюда, тебе понравится”...

“И давно я?...”

— В восемьдесят седьмом. Прости, что сообщаю эти новости таким образом, Эдди. С тех пор прошло тридцать лет, сейчас сентябрь две тысячи семнадцатого.

Эдди растерянно оглядывается. Вокруг — узнаваемый пейзаж Вествудского кладбища: неброские плиты проглядывают в газоне, у некоторых стоят цветы в горшках, вот и все почести. Это место для тех, кому не подходит помпезная скученность вычурных надгробий прочих кладбищ для знаменитостей. Впрочем, Эдди не причислял себя к знаменитостям, хотя постоянно работал с ними, и указал в завещании это место вовсе не из-за желания лежать по соседству со скромнягами Дэррилом Зануком, Натали Вуд, Пятигорским и Мерилин Монро. 

За спиной у Эдди оказывается корзина с пышным букетом белых лилий; среди совсем свежих цветов торчит рисованная рукоять лопаты. Земля под корзиной рыхлая, памятная плита лежит в стороне, вывернутая текстом вниз — но Эдди и так знает, что на ней указано.

Он раздумывает полминуты, что же ему теперь следует делать. Ситуация, в которой он оказался, вполне тянет на шокирующую, но Эдди прислушивается к себе и понимает, что не испытывает какого-либо особого эмоционального отклика — пока. Видимо, недавно разбуженное от вечного сна сознание ещё не успело запустить рефлексию. Оно даже толком поверить в реальность происходящего не успело. 

А может, всё из-за того, что он теперь Почеркушка, а не человек. Мультяшки поголовно психи ненормальные, это все знают.

“Так это твоих рук дело. Моё возвращение, я имею в виду.”

Эдди вынимает лопату, привычно отмечает логотип Акме на тулейке и сам возвращает своё надгробие на место. 

— Ты нужен нам, Эдди, — в исполнении Джессики даже извинительные интонации звучат соблазнительно. — Очень-очень нужен.

“Опять Роджер, да?” 

Закончив укладывать дёрн, Эдди отряхивает инструмент и протягивает его владелице, и та прячет её в дамскую сумочку, буквально бездонную. 

“Знаешь, для начала я хочу знать КАК тебе удалось вытащить меня с того света.” 

— Если ты не против, поговорим в машине. Рассказ выйдет долгим.

Эдди без разницы, куда идти. Честно говоря, ему ведь и некуда больше деться, кроме как следовать за Джессикой. Чтобы хоть что-то решать самому, ему нужна информация, нужна почва под ногами, нужны средства к существованию, в конце концов — да, дело именно в этом, а не в том, что ему просто нравится любоваться её походкой и не хочется думать ни о чём другом. Например, о том, что он давно женат и тридцать лет как мёртв.

Они спускаются к шоссе, где стоит Шевроле Корвет незнакомой Эдди модели, разумеется красный. Реальный автомобиль, не мультяшка. 

“Снова снимаешься в экшенах?”

Эдди любуется, как легко Джессика запрыгивает в кабриолет не открывая дверцы. Он пару раз бывал на съёмочных площадках с её участием и знает, что она использовала собственных доппелей в качестве дублёрш, но все трюки могла бы повторить и сама.

— Иногда.

Эдди чувствует, что красавица уклоняется от ответа, и старые профессиональные рефлексы туту же дают о себе знать. Тактичный детектив — голодный детектив, что поделать.

“Иногда? А в основом?”

Джессика заводит двигатель и мягко трогается с места. Она так и не снимает очки и не включает фары, будто научилась видеть в темноте. 

— В восемьдесят восьмом я получила свою самую крупную роль, как раз в экранизации истории спасения Мультауна. Сценаристы, конечно, многое переврали, но главными героями были вы с Роджером. Роджер пытался было потребовать некоторых правок, больше достоверности, но ему намекнули, что готовы отдать эту роль более сговорчивому новичку: рысёнку Чокнутому — помнишь его? В восьмидесятых он как раз был восходящей звездой. К тому времени у Роджера давно не было никаких стоящих предложений — разумеется, он согласился на всё. Фильм получил четыре Оскара и был номинирован ещё на три, полный успех. Однако увы, меня ждала судьба актрисы одной роли. По сценарию моя героиня была иконической фем фаталь и дамой в беде, и с тех пор зрители перестали воспринимать меня вне этого образа. Моя карьера свелась, фактически, к камео в… некоторых шоу. 

Эдди не сомневается в том, о какого рода шоу идёт речь. Джессика и раньше подпольно снималась в порнографии, Эдди и сам видел некоторые картинки: кадры в технике карандашного эскиза, некоторые детали облика изменены — так иногда делают, чтобы не платить отступные официальным продюсерам мультяшки, но в “низком” жанре мало кто заботится о подобном. Её и без того выразительную грудь увеличивали до невообразимых размеров, при её тончайшей талии порой на это было больно смотреть — но мультяшки пластичны, вряд ли она испытывала дискомфорт от таких метаморфоз; впрочем, скорее всего, Джессика просто создавала специальных доппелей. Роджер в своё время бурно среагировал на новость о том, что его жена играет в ладушки с человеком, Эдди и представить себе не может, как ушастый отнёсся бы к снимкам, где она совсем не метафорично, а очень даже вульгарно ублажает всех знаменитых кроликов разом...

Встречный ветер сносит непрошенное облачко мыслей, что возвращает Эдди в реальность. Он забыл про эти чёртовы визуализации. Густо покраснев, Эдди даёт себе зарок обязательно научиться контролировать эти штуки. 

— Меня такой нарисовали, — видимая часть лица Джессики остаётся бесстрастной. Она наконец-то включает фары, когда они проезжают пост дорожной полиции. — Но хватит обо мне, вернёмся к тебе, ты ведь хотел знать, как я тебя вернула. Помнишь, как появился Клёвый мир?

О да, Эдди помнит.

Старый Мультаун сам по себе был безумным и опасным местом, но всё же он был дружелюбен к людям. Мультяшки работали бок о бок с ними, вся экономика квартала была завязана на киноиндустрию реального мира. Эдди предпочитал считать это взаимовыгодным сотрудничеством. 

В семидесятых, вместе с прочими протестными движениями появились и борцы за права эксплуатируемой рисованной расы, но Эдди не знал ни одного мульта, кто бы поддержал их лозунги. Мультяшки принципиально отличаются от людей, даже гуманоиды — другая физиология, если это можно так назвать, иные возможности и потребности, система ценностей и психология. С точки зрения человека даже самая рациональная мультяшка выглядит психом. Но в каждом случае безумие конкретной мультяшки имеет внутреннюю логику: именно для этой мультяшки мир работает по её правилам игры. Мультяшки живучи, им не нужна организация охраны труда — скорее уж, она нужна сотрудникам-людям. У нарисованных существ не бывает физических травм, сколько не роняй на них холодильники. 

У мультяшек своё представление о том, как делить пирог по-честному. Слонёнку Думбо не нужны акции компании, горсть орешков для него куда ценнее. И он просто любит летать, и будет делать это, направлена на него камера или нет, потому что следовать своему призванию — вот, что самое главное для любой мультяшки. “Эксплуататоры” не отнимали у них здоровье и лучшие годы жизни в обмен на стеклянные бусы. Что до творческой свободы — с ней у мультяшек всё всегда обстояло также, как у людей: в благословенной Америке балом правит его величество Свободный Рынок. 

Поэтому мультяшки идею защиты своих прав попросту не поняли. Или, точнее, в семидесятых не нашлось мультяшек, чьим призванием было бы бунтовать против людей на баррикадах. Может, теперь и такие есть.

А ещё — тем мультяшкам, кому не нравится играть по человеческим правилам, нет нужды это делать: у них есть свой Клёвый мир.

Название появилось не сразу. Кажется, его придумал какой-то комиксист-человек, или ноид, как их стали называть мультяшки нового поколения; Джек Дибс его звали, точно. Эдди помнит только, что парень сел в тюрьму за убийство: то ли сам убил, то ли взял на себя вину дочурки. Собственно, из-за этой дочурки история Дибса и получила огласку: оказалось, что мать у её мультяшка. 

Дети-гибриды людей и мультов считались неуправляемыми и агрессивными: по крайней мере, в пятидесятых так заявил психолог Вертем, и затем опубликовал “Совращение невинных” — книгу, с которой начался новый виток закручивания гаек межвидовой сегрегации. Вертем, известный мультоненавистник, доказывал, что мультяшки представляют угрозу всей человеческой цивилизации. Вскоре правительство приняло пакет законов, прозванный Кодексом комиксов: запретили продавать мультяшкам реальный алкоголь, а распивать спиртное и курить они могли теперь только в специально отведённых местах, ни в коем случае не на публике; ввели полицию нравов, что цензурировала любую мультяшку за пределами гетто. И, конечно же, уголовное преследование за межвидовой секс и никакой возможности зарегистрировать брак с ноидом.

Нужно ли говорить, что в мультяшных автономиях, что разрослись при каждом крупном городе и куда людская полиция сунуться не могла, за соблюдением Кодекса комиксов никто не следил?

Конечно же, молодёжь из “реала” мечтала попасть в запретные места, которые Дибс в начале бронзовой эпохи так метко назвал Клёвым миром. Но границу рисованных городов, где мультяшки живут сами для себя, человеку пересечь не так-то просто. Мало кому удавалось, ещё меньше тех, кто вернулся. У Дибса там была подружка, благодаря которой он и снимал с натуры материал для своего проекта. 

Визитная карточка Клёвого мира — фантасмагорическая архитектура: у мультов, не стеснённых необходимостью подстраиваться под слабости ноидов, даже небоскрёбы выходят живыми и подвижными, будто гигантские актинии. Кто-то сравнивал впечатления от мультяшных урбанистических пейзажей с эффектом принятия психоделиков. И с теми же последствиями для мозговых клеток. Эдди не пришлось там побывать самому, но кое-кто из его более молодых коллег обзавёлся парочкой психозов как раз после возвращения из Клёвого мира. И какие могут быть сомнения в том, что у художников и всякого рода богемы, перебравшихся в Клёвый мир на длительный срок, напрочь съезжает кукушка? Достаточно посмотреть на их творчество.

Повсюду — стаи диких почеркушек, эдакой рисованной неприкаянной нечисти: борьба у них не затихает ни на минуту, их изобретательности в деле шутовского смертоубийства завидуют даже такие мастера буффонады, как Том и Джерри. Мультологи выдвинули теорию: возможно, почеркушки гиперактивны и гиперагрессивны потому, что так выглядит их борьба за ресурсы — выигрывает тот, кто вычурней и талантливей выведет из строя конкурентов. Вульгарный естественный отбор. С другой стороны, Вертем и его последователи настаивали на том, что градус насилия возрастает с каждым годом, и современная изощрённая жестокость была неведома первобытным наскальным почеркушкам. 

Так как для мультов не существует таких понятий, как настоящая боль и увечья, то неоткуда взяться эмпатии и гуманности. Что отчасти подтверждает тезисы Вертема: не обученные работать с людьми мультяшки действительно опасны. Большинство из этих примитивных существ не владеет даже письменной речью, ограничиваясь утрированными гримасами и самыми общими спецэффектами, типа звёздочек и спидлайнов.

Впрочем, в собственную индивидуальную озвучку в Клёвом мире вкладывались единицы, в основном элита — гуманоиды, заинтересованные в контактах с реальным миром. 

Зато у многих обитателей Клёвого мира кровь красного цвета. Что напрямую нарушает один из пунктов Кодекса комиксов, и именно потому это клёво.

— Ты покинул нас как раз в начале тёмного века, как его теперь называют,— продолжает Джессика. — В медиа пришли мульты поколения, что выросло в Клёвом мире, многие из них принципиально не имели дела со старым Мультауном. С Кодексом уже никто не считался, он остался пережитком прошлого. Границы ослабли, и молодые граждане реала всё чаще убегали в рисованные автономии. 

“Таких было много ещё во времена хиппи” 

Чтобы реплику не снесло, баллон приходится придерживать за хвостик, будто воздушный шарик. 

— Во времена хиппи таких эскапистов пытались лечить. А к девяностым времена уже были не те, принудительная госпитализация вылетела бы казне в копеечку, да и обязать родственников оплачивать все расходы теперь не выйдет. При этом родители ещё и объединялись в комитеты, требовали защиты прав своих детей и полных выплат по страховкам. В общем, именно страховые компании придумали и пролоббировали радикальный выход: в девяносто втором вместо кодекса принят закон об анимировании. Теперь любой человек, убитый мультяшкой, сам становится мультяшкой. 

Вокруг головы Эдди выскакивают вопросительные и восклицательные знаки, один другого больше. Эдди хмурится: что за чертовщина, он же нуарный детектив, а не впечатлительный юнец! Знаки как по команде замирают по струнке и быстро меркнут, оставив после себя многозначительное многоточие. Так-то лучше. 

— Штатные аниматоры теперь есть в госконторах, обычно при судах — добавили полномочий художникам, что зарисовывают судебные заседания. И каждая приличная страховая компания держит теперь своих. Стараются нанять тех, что работают в популярных стилях. А если очень-очень нужно, можно найти, к кому обратиться в частном порядке. Что я и сделала. Качество работы несколько подкачало, но твой случай был слишком давний; хорошо, что сохранилось много памятных вещей о тебе, аниматор вытянул из них всё, что смог. Ты в праве злиться на меня, Эдди, но ты нужен Мультауну. Ты нужен мне.

Эдди игнорирует крючок в последней фразе. Он знает, что Джессика любит своего мужа и готова ради него на всё. Она сама говорила тогда, после компрометирующих фото с Марвином Акме: на всё.

Возможно, она согласится поиграть в ладушки и с ним, с Эдди. Лишь бы он спас её крольчишку из очередной передряги. Сейчас Эдди плевать.

Его брат, Тедди, был убит мультяшкой. И остаётся мёртв. А он, Эдди, прожил долгую жизнь и умер… видимо, на больничной койке, по крайней мере, это последнее место, что он помнит. Но уж точно никакие мультяшки не имели к этому отношения — Джессика бы обязательно упомянула об этом, чтобы хоть как-то оправдаться. Если бы существовала в мире хоть какая-то справедливость, то вовсе не он, не Эдди должен был быть воскрешён сегодня. 

По крайней мере, в нарисованной одежде ничего не застревает в карманах, даже если ты сидишь с пристёгнутым ремнём безопасности. Прикладываясь к бутылке, Эдди размышляет о том, кто это засвидетельствовал аниматору о его пьянстве в сороковых, но при этом не вспомнил, что у Эдди, вообще-то, была не четырёхгранная бутылка, а удобная стеклянная фляжка?..

 

3.

— Мне нужно встретиться кое с кем, — Джессика паркует красный Шевроле между подержанным Фордом и семейным Бьюиком. 

Эдди всё так же молча выходит из машины и следует за её головокружительно высокой хозяйкой. Кажется, при жизни был не настолько низкорослым.

Они всё ещё в реальной части города, и явно не в особо злачном её районе — застройка старая и местами фасады требуют ремонта, но уличное освещение исправное, единственное граффити на стене — неплохая абстракция с претензией на художественную ценность, а в качестве питейных заведений в поле зрения попадаются разве что кофейни. 

В одну из них они и направляются. “Комикс-кафе” гласит вывеска, и Эдди по привычке ищет под ней табличку “обслуживаются только люди” или (что менее вероятно для приличного жилого района) “обслуживаются только мультяшки”. В его время заведения для смешанной публики приходилось ещё поискать. Однако единственный запретительный знак на двери гласит “у нас не курят”. А ещё — кафе работает в дневное время и закрывается в одиннадцать. Эдди смотрит на часы: оказывается, сейчас только половина десятого.

Эдди замечает, что тени на фигуре Джессики неуловимо усложнились: сейчас она с лёгкостью сойдёт за человека.

— Здесь собираются гики, — поясняет она тихо. — Меня легко могут узнать, чего бы мне совсем не хотелось. Я должна быть одна, так что нам стоит заходить по отдельности, и сидеть за разными столиками. Впрочем, ты у нас детектив, ты и сам понимаешь, как играть в эти игры. 

Джессика протягивает ему купюру. Не в правилах Эдди отказываться от денег, но он всё ещё не услышал, в чём суть дела, на которое его хотят нанять.

“Я могу и тут подождать, знаешь ли.” 

— Тебе стоит послушать, — Джессика делает шаг к нему, качнув бёдрами, плавным жестом вкладывает купюру ему в кармашек для платка и мягко похлопывает по плечу. — Это важно. 

Эдди входит первым. 

Заведение обставлено лаконично. Стены выкрашены в чёрный и разрисованы мелом: баллоны с приветствиями на разных языках, написанные под разным углом слова складываются в силуэты кофейных кружек, бродячих кошек и летучих мышей. Одну стену занимает стеллаж с комиксами — их тут продают и дают почитать. Посетителей немного, все кажутся людьми, но кроме баристы никто не обращает на почеркушку внимания. 

Эдди заказывает эспрессо и занимает столик в глубине зала, где разворачивает газету. В своё время этот приём кто только не высмеивал, штамп “слежка из-за газеты” считали настолько заезженным, что стали специально избегать. В итоге им давно уже никто не пользуется, все отвыкли воспринимать его всерьёз. По крайней мере, Эдди на это очень рассчитывает. 

Мультяшная печатная пресса всегда казалась Эдди бессмыслицей. Никто не занимается вёрсткой мультяшных газет, чтоб оптимально разместить на страницах весь пакет свежих новостей, светскую хронику, программу передач и блок рекламных объявлений: все ведь знают, что мультяшки страдают ярко выраженным дефицитом внимания, у них терпения не хватит дочитать хоть одну заметку до конца. Поэтому часто от новостей публикуют только заголовки, а пространство под текст попросту заполняют серыми линеечками. В лучшем случае на один номер приходится одна полноценная статья. 

Подписчики в Мультауне никогда не жаловались. 

С разворота на Эдди выскакивают огромные буквы заголовка:

“Новой жертве вампира удалось спастись благодаря неудачно открытой баночке газировки! (Правда, платье пришлось сдать в прачечную)”.

Эдди забывает о кофе и погружается в чтение. 

Оказывается, некий неизвестный — если вообще каждый раз это было одно и то же лицо, что пока не установлено, — уже какое-то время атакует по ночам одиноких прохожих. Зафиксированы только неудачные случаи, когда какая-нибудь нелепость помешала “вампиру” закочнить начатое. Например, героиня статьи, неуклюжая барышня, уронила банку шипучки, фонтаном обдало и её, и нападавшего. Ей повезло: опешивший преступник выпустил её из захвата, вреда причинить не успел. Девушка не разглядела, кто это был, заметила только огромные белые зубы и красные глаза. По описанию получается мульт-гуманоид. Или же психически больной ноид, имитирующий мультяшку — Эдди встречал и таких. 

В конце статьи пересказаны прошлые случаи похожих нападений. Эдди отмечает общие детали: все жертвы — люди, представители среднего класса, трезвые, и атаки происходили в благополучных районах. 

Первый случай: в кинотеатре девушка разругалась со своим парнем и вышла не дождавшись конца вечернего сеанса. Парень выскочил за ней — и вспугнул присосавшуюся к шее подруги чёрную тень. Никаких особенных деталей примирившаяся пара вспомнить не смогла, кроме светящихся красных глаз.

Вторым был одинокий мужчина, что возвращался с вечерней тренировки через пустынную аллею. Тёмный силуэт набросился на него из кустов, сбил с ног, но тут же бросился наутёк с воплями. Голос был высокий, возможно женский. Мужчина не знает, что могло вызвать такую реакцию. Единственная догадка — накануне мужчина рассёк кожу на скуле и заклеил царапину двумя полосками пластыря. Крест-накрест. 

“Да, вполне по-мультяшному,” — мысленно соглашается с автором статьи Эдди, не замечая тут же возникшего облачка у себя над головой. 

Третье происшествие: студент возвращался с покупками в съёмную квартиру. Он был уверен, что в фойе его дома никого не было. Однако стоило студенту шагнуть на плохо освещённую лестницу, как он ощутил присутствие кого-то ещё позади. Некто схватил его за шею сзади и прижал к стене. Быстро сориентировавшись, студент выхватил баллончик спрея АнтиКусь, что купил для своего щенка, и брызнул в нападавшего. студент утверждает, что видел огромные рисованные клыки и короткую вспышку звукового эффекта КЛАЦ! — лимонно-жёлтые буквы с чёрной обводкой по контуру, шрифт рубленый — когда они резко сомкнулись недалеко от его лица. Нападавший принюхался — или принюхалась, студент решил, что это девушка, из-за длинных ногтей, — затем бросился бежать и быстро скрылся.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Грубер, — от неожиданно ледяного тона Джессики Эдди прошибает озноб, хотя обратились явно не к нему. — Вы опоздали.

— Я тоже весьма рад встрече с вами, — отвечает ей собеседник, которого Эдди пока не видит. — Знаете, я с детства ваш большой фанат. У меня был постер на двери. И я даже был на ваших выступлениях, не за столиком, правда, я устроился официантом, но…

— Мистер Грубер, вы не забыли, зачем пригласили меня на встречу? Ещё раз, какую именно сделку вы хотите мне предложить?

Эдди делает вид, что перелистывает страницы и припустив газету бросает быстрый взгляд на соседний столик. Джессика выбрала место так, чтобы севший напротив неё человек — определённо человек — оказался к Эдди почти спиной. Свитер домашней вязки, болотно-зелёный, щуплые плечи, выбритые виски, при этом на затылке отпущены длинные пряди, в ухе холодным металлом блестит серьга: толстое кольцо, по меркам Эдди слишком крупного диаметра для мужчины, но слишком брутальное для женщины. Да, с модой опять творится что-то не то. 

— Вы платите мне за молчание о том, что ваш супруг покупал у меня кровь, — Грубер послушно отвечает на вопрос роковой леди. 

На этот раз Эдди удаётся подавить готовые было выскочить вокруг него восклицательные знаки. Уже неплохо. На всякий случай он снова закрывается газетой.

— И у вас есть доказательства? 

Поклонник-шантажист явно не был готов к такому вопросу, но быстро находится:

— Я… я задам ему вопрос лично, при свидетелях. Он скажет правду, потому что это будет драматичный момент, и он не упустит возможности глупо подставиться, особенно если пустить закадровый смех. Вы это знаете.

Джессика и правда знает. Щёлкает застёжка сумочки.

— Вот ваши деньги.

— Здесь разве вся сумма?

— Это первая часть. Какие гарантии можете предоставить мне вы, мистер Грубер,  
что вы не пойдёте с записью закадрового смеха к моему мужу сразу же, как получите требуемое от меня в полном объёме? Вторую часть я заплачу вам через неделю. И так далее, пока ситуация с настоящим преступником не разрешится. Если же вы решите нарушить нашу договорённость, то я подам на вас встречный иск. 

Эдди снова припускает газету, чтобы взглянуть на Джессику вопросительно: не проговорится ли сейчас она о том, что у неё есть свидетель вымогательства? Интересно, а может ли он вообще быть свидетелем в суде?

— Хорошо-хорошо, — быстро соглашается Грубер. — И, ещё, я тут хотел сказать, то есть предложить… Возможно, платить деньгами для вас накладно, тут я могу войти в положение. Вы ведь можете…

Джессика не желает слушать дальше, и снимает очки. Её глаза горят красным.

Грубер бормочет извинение и ретируется.

 

4.  
“Крутой фокус. Вампиры снова в тренде, или ты вернулась к Вампирелле?”

Джессика расплачивается за оба кофе, свой и Эдди, и они выходят из кафе вместе. Видимо, кроме Грубера, других соглядатаев она не опасается. 

— Это временный редизайн. Часть нового образа, такой хочет видеть меня наш режиссёр. Видишь ли, я готовлюсь к съёмкам. Мы с Роджером оба готовимся.

Они покинули кафе вскоре после Грубера. Каблучки Джессики цокают по тротуару впереди в трёх её шагах — а Эдди из-за разницы в росте на то же расстояние требуется не меньше пяти, он едва успевает за ней. Однако его реплики выплывают вперёд, в поле зрения его собеседницы. Когда-то самого Эдди эта особенность мультяшной речи сильно раздражала: в начале их знакомства с Роджером тот, уже озвученный, продолжал дублировать свой голос текстовыми баллонами; в его случае это была профдеформация скорее, он ведь снимался в газетных стрипах. Чтобы не мусорить, Эдди приходится каждый раз отдельным усилием воли командовать баллонам раствориться после того, как Джессика их прочтёт: иначе они будут падать на мостовую, медленно усыхая. Насколько Эдди помнит, чернила на них выцветают минут за десять-пятнадцать, так что это ещё и вопрос приватности.

“Значит, Роджер правда покупал человеческую кровь?”

— Да. И я узнала об этом из письма Грубера, не от него самого. Это меня пугает.

Эдди резко останавливается, с недоверием глядит в спину удаляющейся дивы. Та, видимо, чувствует и оборачивается. Отставив ногу и уперев руку в крутое бедро, будто и сейчас позирует невидимому фотографу. С минуту они стоят друг напротив друга молча, будто дуэлянты перед сигналом стрелять. 

“Ты же не хочешь сказать, что вытащила меня с того света только лишь потому, что у твоего мужа-кролика появились от тебя секреты?”

— Я понимаю, что ты склонен думать о таких девушках, как я, — Джессика меняет позу, скрещивая руки под грудью. В её исполнении это почти безотказный приём. — Но нет, ситуация куда серьёзней. Позволь, я расскажу с самого начала.

Эдди держит паузу, только чтобы сохранить лицо. Раунд остался за Джессикой.

“Куда мы теперь?”

— На улицу Сезам.

 

Улицей Сезам изначально звался старый квартал мультяшный монстров в Нью-Йорке — как Мультаун был когда-то самоназванием одного только гетто в Лос-Анджелесе. В середине двадцатого века резерваций рисованных жителей страны было мало, у каждой своё имя.

После того, как тот самый Мультаун получил автономию, “мультаунами” стали звать все свободные кварталы мультяшек в человеческих городах. Как выразился Дибс, Клёвый мир — это закрытое от ноидов сердце любого Мультауна. Хотя Эдди предпочёл бы сравнить это место с каким-нибудь другим органом. 

С названием улицы Сезам произошло примерно то же самое: она стала именем нарицательным для общин пушистых монстров по всему миру. Теперь в каждом крупном городе есть Мультаун, и его приграничную улицу обычно называют улицей Сезам. Там, кроме прочего, располагаются студии собственных монстро-шоу и клубы для смешанной публики. Пушистые монстры общительны и совсем не склонны к агрессии, большинство из них даже зубов не имеет; так что улицу Сезам люди могут посещать с детьми. Впрочем, по мнению Эдди, только детям там и может быть по-настоящему интересно. 

У Эдди улица Сезам всегда ассоциировалась с общинами эмишей или мормонов: снаружи тишь да благодать, семейные ценности, взаимопомощь и бесконфликтность. А ещё полный запрет на алкоголь. Эдди сам завязал с выпивкой, но идейные трезвенники всегда казались ему подозрительными.

Из рассказа Джессики по дороге у Эдди сложилась следующая картина: после ошеломительного успеха “Кто подставил Кролика Роджера?” в восемьдесят восьмом карьера самого Кролика поначалу шла лучше, чем у его жены. Он получил главную роль в нескольких короткометражках, шли переговоры о собственном полицейском сериале.

Но что-то пошло не так с авторскими правами, не в последнюю очередь из-за драконовских условий контракта с продюсерами самого Роджера, и роль прошла мимо него — как раз к тому самому Чокнутому. 

Сам Роджер надолго остался не у дел. Современные шоу всё реже нанимают аниморфов, все сливки собирают гуманоиды и монстры-экзоты из Японии. 

— На финансовое положение нам жаловаться не приходилось, но студия не давала новых проектов. Роджер несколько раз пытался уйти, искал кого-нибудь, кто выкупил бы его контракт, но увы. 

“Мда. Я не удивился бы, если бы он из-за творческой невостребованности полез в бутылку, хотя мало кто вытерпит его в буйном состоянии. Но кровь — это как-то слишком экстравагантно. Не в его стиле.” 

— В том-то и суть: отчаявшись, он решил сменить стиль.

“В смысле, сняться подпольно, под псевдонимом?”

А вот такие дела Эдди расследовал не раз. Мультяшки часто нарушали условия договоров, снимаясь на стороне. Некоторые делали это ради денег, но чаще мотивом оказывались жажда творческой свободы, любопытство, желание выйти за рамки устоявшегося образа и попробовать себя в новых амплуа. Требовалась какая-никакая маскировка, но она удавалась не всем. Правообладатели ловили за руку особо неосторожных, и если находили доказательства такой измены, выдвигали формальное обвинение в плагиате, чтобы очернить “внебрачное” произведение и лишить проштрафившуюся мультяшку каких бы то ни было дивидендов с него.

Нарушение контракта с продюсером незаконно, но иногда Эдди сочувствовал мультам, у которых из-за бюрократических проволочек и нежелания студий договориться просто не оставалось другого выхода.

— Да. Пару лет назад пошли слухи о перезапуске Банникулы, кролика-вампира. Хотели снять целый сериал в духе чёрной комедии. Роджер места себе не находил, он был уверен, что это прекрасный шанс. Постоянно заводил речь, что им нужен именно кролик, и именно белый — чёрные пятна нужной формы сделает гримёр. Он был убеждён, что уж в этом-то случае видовая принадлежность персонажа играет ключевую роль, ведь вынесена в название, а значит, они не могут просто взять кого-то другой расы и цвета, как сейчас модно, верно?

Эдди хмыкает. В облачке над его головой маленький Кролик Роджер бегает кругами во всех направлениях, заламывает руки и грызёт ногти, то и дело подскакивает к зеркалу и зловеще хмурится, примеряет клыки из морковок…

— Да, примерно так и было, — улыбается Джессика, и Эдди машинально отмечает, что удлинёных клыков у неё нет. — Но Роджер всегда ответственно подходил к ролям. Так что он обратился к вампирам за помощью. 

“К мультяшным вампирам?”

— А других и не бывает, Эдди. Такая же выдуманная нечисть, как зомби и единороги, да и среди мультяшек появилась относительно недавно: до первых экранизаций Дракулы мультяшек-вампиров не существовало. Собственно, к Дракуле в склеп Роджер и слазил, разбудил его из спячки, в которой тот отлёживается, когда работы нет. Дело в том, что Роджер пересматривал человеческие фильмы, и решил, что к пробам вживётся в образ по методу Станиславского.

“Вот чёрт. Он захотел обратиться по-настоящему?!”

— Нет, я не думаю, что тогда дело дошло до настоящего кровопития. “Банникула” — франшиза для детской аудитории, никакой красной крови не допускается, даже бутафорской, у вампиров с этим строго. Просто Роджер договорился с графом фон Знаком и переехал пожить в его замок на улице Сезам, чтобы проникнуться атмосферой. Там как раз хорошие павильоны, где дублировали “Школу вампиров” и ведут часть интерьерных съёмок “Отеля Трансильвания”.

Эдди хмурится.

“Что-то как-то слишком много вампирских шоу.”

— Вампиры популярны, Эдди. Они теперь используются как метафора в сюжетах о меньшинствах. Они ведь уже много лет целенаправленно обеляли свой образ: в шоу для детей они учат толерантности к не таким как ты. Подростковую аудиторию им удалось захватить в начале нулевых. И в шоу для взрослых они всё чаще как минимум неоднозначные персонажи, не просто тупые монстры из комиксов пятидесятых. 

“Ладно-ладно, я понял, молодой, но быстро эволюционирующий вид. Итак, Роджер свою роль получил…”

— Вообще-то, не совсем. На роль Банникулы взяли другого, почти детёныша. Он милый и весьма талантлив, харизма у крольчишки что надо.

В облачке мысли над Эдди всплывает огромный чёрный прямоугольник с надписью “ЦЕНЗУРА”.

— Я привыкла к шуткам о моей слабости к кроликам, Эдди, — похоже, Джессику уже ничем не смутить. — Но я просто отдаю должное талантливой игре молодого коллеги. Его шоу продлили на три сезона, тебе стоит как-нибудь посмотреть.

“Но ты сказала, что вы готовитесь к съёмкам,” — поспешил замять неловкость Эдди. 

— Да. Кто-то предложил Роджеру другую роль, в одном секретном проекте. А он позвал участвовать меня. Сценарий держат в тайне, пока съёмки не начались: всё ещё собирают финансирование, с помощью краудфандинга. Имя режиссёра не разглашают, мы пока просто получаем его эскизы с указаниями по костюмам и гриму, нам ведь нужно ввести достаточно отличий в образ. Всё, что я могу сейчас сказать — сюжет тоже, так сказать, “со спиленными номерами”: компиляция с многочисленными отсылками к знаковым произведениям жанра. Его собираются представить как пародию, что более-менее легально. Прости, больше я ничего не знаю.

На первый взгляд, дело кажется простым, пусть и мутным: привычный узел чужих интересов, спорные места в документах, это больше работа для юриста, чем для детектива. Однако профессиональное чутьё подсказывает Эдди, что в головоломке не хватает важных деталей.

“Даже если так, в чём вообще проблема? В конце концов, Кодекс комиксов в прошлом, за человеческую кровь, полученную добровольно, в моё время никого не сажали.” 

— Проблема — в нападениях вампиров на людей, — Джессика поправляет тёмные очки. Так вот зачем ей конспирация. 

“Ты про недотёпу, что испугался пластыря? Я прочёл вчерашние новости.”

— В новости попадает не всё, Эдди. Там нет ни слова об удачных случаях.

Мультяшка — серийный маньяк. Что это именно мультяшка, Эдди теперь почти уверен. Его накрывает нехорошее предчувствие.

“И много их?”

— Неизвестно, но к делу подключили ФБР. Они сотрудничают с мультами-добровольцами, которые взяли на себя роль защитников закона в Клёвом мире. С суперами, — последнее слово Джессика произносит почти шёпотом.

Супергерои. Гуманоиды, что делают вид, будто их способности представляют из себя что-то исключительное, хотя любой мульт способен повторить большинство их трюков. А ведь Джессика когда-то и сама снималась в их боевиках, Эдди помнит, как увидел её впервые на съёмочной площадке: гибкая фигура в облегающем костюме прыгает с вертолёта за руль автомобиля, в последний момент успевает свернуть и избежать аварии… Кажется, она играла эпизодическую злодейку. 

— Вчера Бэтмен выследил и сдал под стражу людям из агентства Дракулу. Того самого, которого разбудил Роджер.

 

5.

Замок графа Знака стоит в самом конце улицы Сезам, на углу с авеню Q. Замок более чем настоящий: его перевезли из Европы, разобрали по частям и собрали на новом месте как было. Он надёжно защищён от лучей мультаунского солнца собственной тучей, что постоянно висит над ним в светлое время суток, однако место вовсе не выглядит мрачным: серая каменная кладка заросла плющом, а единственная башня по сравнению с многоэтажками по соседству не выделяется особой высотой.

Привратника или швейцара не наблюдается: дверь открывается сама, неспешно и под органную мелодию, как только каблучок Джессики цокает о первую ступеньку крыльца.

— Умный дом, — Джессика считает нужным пояснить происходящее для Эдди. — Электронная система сама меня узнала и сработала. Граф установил у себя повсюду датчики, автоматические выключатели света, счётчики всего, что только можно и ещё лифт.

Обстановку внутри Эдди готов назвать вполне уютной: всё-таки граф Знак работает с детишками, его дом не более чем аттракцион для дошколят. Всё чисто, сухо, хорошо освещено (никаких свечей, ведь это пожароопасно; в канделябры вкручены лампочки) и пахнет сладостями. В нише справа от входа Эдди замечает стол с вазочкой конфет: “Пожалуйста, не берите больше двух”. Не иначе как для самых маленьких гостей, что приходят сюда учиться считать.

Зато милые летучие мышки удивительным образом возвращают часть готической атмосферы, каковая обязана быть у стереотипного замка вампира.

Краем глаза Эдди замечает на галерее второго яруса залы чью-то тень, быстро мелькнувшую между колоннами.

— Мистер Рэнфилд? — зовёт Джессика. — Выходите, не стесняйтесь. 

Человек — гладко выбритый, но обросший и взъерошенный, будто дикобраз, в рубашке без пиджака, две верхних пуговицы которой он спешно застёгивает нервными пальцами — выглядывает снова. 

— Это помощник графа, — комментирует Джессика, пока Рэнфилд спускается к ним, на ходу без видимого результата приглаживая волосы, чтобы иметь хоть сколько-нибудь приличный вид перед гостями. 

Нет более явного способа подчеркнуть высокий статус мультяшки, чем нанять человека. Мода на человеческую прислугу распространилась во времена сегрегации, когда не каждое агентство по подбору персонала соглашалось брать заказы от рисованых граждан. Да что там, сами братья Вэлианты, когда открыли частную детективную практику, постоянно работали в Мультауне и не имели недостатка в клиентуре. Признаться, это было весело: вести расследование в мире забавных безумцев, где всё и вся работает не так, как ты ожидаешь. 

Эдди давно заметил, что на службу к мультам попадают люди со странностями и несколько гипертрофированным поведением: не понятно только, то ли подобное тянется к подобному и таких специально выбирают, то ли это приобретённая профдеформация.

Рэнфилд, например, выглядит как клишированный параноик, и совсем не похож на того, кому можно поручить ответственное дело. 

— Мистер Рэнфилд, это мой друг, детектив Вэлиант. Можем ли мы увидеться с графом?

Услышав фамилию гостя, Рэнфилд мгновенно преображается: выпрямляет осанку, беспокойная настороженность во взгляде сменяется блеском любопытства. Руку для приветствия он подаёт твёрдо, без ужимок. Может быть, он просто хороший актёр, а образ карикатурного невротика рассчитан на туристов. Интересно, Рэнфилд — его настоящая фамилия, или контракт с графом обязывает его использовать псевдоним?

— Вы тот самый Вэлиант? Эдди или Тэдди? Простите мою бестактность, я вырос на фильме о вас. Крайне рад знакомству. Вы не похожи на Счастливчика Пикеля, больше на старые фотографии настоящего Вэлианта. Неужели планируется новая экранизация?

Или Рэнфилд попросту биполярник. Эдди выдирает, наконец, руку из чересчур энергичного захвата, и контурные линии ладони продолжают двоиться и троиться, изображая дрожь. 

“Да, я Эдди, тоже очень рад. Может, проведёте меня к своему хозяину?”

К Рэнфилду, который до этого момента будто напрочь забыл о вопросе Джессики, резко возвращается сутулость, он затравленно озирается по сторонам. 

— Хозяина сейчас нет, у него очень плотный график. Может, я могу чем-то помочь?

— Мистер Вэлиант только что прибыл в город и пока не нашёл, где остановиться, — встаёт между ними Джессика, и Эдди очень ей благодарен за посредничество: этот тип не вызывает у него симпатии. — Я хотела попросить графа разметить моего друга в отеле; пусть он не монстр, но он никому не помешает. Я заплачу. 

— Конечно! Не беспокойтесь! — Рэнфилд опять впадает в маниакальную фазу. — Я знаю, где его лучше разместить, чтобы это не мешало съёмочной группе: есть отличная комната рядом с моей!

Эдди совсем не нравится, как это прозвучало.

— Я свяжусь с Хозяином и всё согласую, — добавляет поникшая версия Рэнфилда. Эдди решает, что в следующий раз обязательно подловит его и уличит в фальши: по крайней мере, для мультяшки подобное замечание звучит как смертельное оскорбление; вроде бы, человека тоже можно этим уязвить.

Внезапно вся обстановка в зале меняется, приходит в движение: все летучие мышки разом срываются со своих мест, ошалело бросаются во все стороны, пронзительно пищат, кружат как попало. Их огромные мельтешащие тени носятся по стенам, бросая рваные росчерки крыльев под непредсказуемыми углами. Интерьер диснеевской сказки приобретает сходство с декорациями немецкого экспрессионизма.

— Эдди-и, — зловещий шёпот доносится будто бы со всех сторон разом. — Здра-а-аствуй, Эдди-и…

Мыши сбиваются в сплоченную стаю, что теперь кружится вокруг единого центра: над верхней площадкой парадной лестницы, перед парадным портретом улыбчивого хозяина замка. Проявление чёрного силуэта в сердце вихря проходит почти без запинки, непритязательный зритель и вовсе не заметит ошибки со светом и на пару мгновений поплывшие текстуры фона. 

Мыши наконец унимаются, верещат уже не так яростно, разлетаются по своим местам. Тёмная фигура стоит неподвижно, драматично закутавшись в плащ. Сдвоенный всполох красных глаз заполняет возникшую паузу, пока мрачный незнакомец ждёт затишья мышиной возни. На самую малость дольше, чем следует. 

— Я рад видеть тебя в этом доме, — “фигура” говорит неспешно, чуть тянет слова, но чисто, без акцента. — Помнишь ли ты меня?

Эдди, конечно же, знает ответ, но сцена должна быть сыграна до конца. Резким движением “фигура” распахивает плащ — подкладка его, разумеется, алая, — и вскидывает два белых уха.

— Я — граф фон Кролик! — удар грома из дрессированной тучи фон Знака приходится точно на конец фразы. 

Роджер опускает плащ и в пару прыжков преодолевает лестницу.

— Ну, как тебе моё жу-у-уткое появление? Думаешь, без зловещего смеха лучше?

Эдди молчит: вопросы адресованы не ему.

— Это было впечатляюще, — гладит кролика по ушам Джессика. Нежность в её взгляде неподдельна, и Эдди вдруг становится очень неловко смотреть на эту парочку.

“А я бы сказал избито. И с выходом из затенения ты несколько схалтурил.”

— Эдди! — распахивает объятия, как ни в чём ни бывало Роджер. — Поверить не могу! Мы были так расстроены на твоих похоронах!

Эдди не может не отметить: вблизи кролик теперь выглядит немного пугающе. Крупные резцы заточены, как клыки Носферату, и отдают желтизной; когда-то ярко-красный огромный нос мультяшки теперь окрашен в чёрный; чёрные же круги вокруг глаз, а белки ярко-розовые, и, как Роджер уже успел продемонстрировать, могут темнеть до насыщенно-кровавого оттенка, светясь в темноте. Костюм сменился на закрытый наглухо фиолетовый камзол — к слову, точно в тон перчаток Джессики. Будто нарочно, она как раз мягко кладёт руку на плечо мужа:

— Дорогой, составишь Эдди компанию? Он очень хотел с тобой побеседовать. Я пойду наверх, приму ванну. Жду тебя ровно в полночь.

На прощание кролику достаётся многообещающий поцелуй в нос. Для Эдди этот жест читается однозначно: напроситься спать в номере супружеской четы, чтобы избежать дальнейшего общения с Рэнфилдом, сегодня не выйдет.

К слову, последний уже успел куда-то испариться. И Эдди совсем не хочет интересоваться, куда.

“Здесь есть где-нибудь место, менее…” 

Эдди задирает голову, оценивая высоту сводчатых потолков. 

“Менее претенциозное? Где бы можно было спокойно посидеть, и желательно чтобы призраки не слишком гремели цепями над ухом.” 

— Отлов призраков приходил ещё в обед, — всегда подвижные уши Роджера печально опадают. — После того, как арестовали графа. Графа Дракулу, не графа фон Знака, его не было, и не меня, ведь вот он я; кстати, Эдди, если что, я тут инкогнито, так что зови меня графом фон Кроликом, ладно? Пожалуйста, ты ведь не выдашь меня продюсерам, пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста?...

Знакомый облик старины Кролика Роджера проглядывает под слоёв нового дизайна. Профессиональным взглядом Эдди отмечает: изменено более тридцати процентов. Если законы за тридцать лет не поменялись, маскировка должна сработать. И всё же Роджер явно нервничает, он хватает Эдди за лацканы пиджака, глаза его быстро наполняются влагой. Эдди ненавидит слезливые сцены.

“Ты выходишь из образа. Давай так: я никому ничего не скажу про тебя, а ты сейчас расскажешь мне, что здесь вообще происходит.”

— Конечно, Эдди! — вскидывается Кролик, и тут же отступает, меняет тон на сдержанно-покровительственный, будто и правда он тут хозяин. — Пойдём, мой друг, отдохнём у камина за бокалом… вина.

Странно слышать от смешного мультяшки этот чужой, шелестящий голос: для нового амплуа родной озвучке Роджера не хватает густоты тембра, и он пошёл другим путём: стал говорить тихо, отстранённо, с едва заметным эффектом эха, благодаря которому начинаешь верить в потустороннее происхождение собеседника.

Кролик — или теперь фон Кролик — берёт в лапу канделябр, хотя в этом нет никакой нужды, и ведёт гостя по коридорам замка. 

Следуя за белым кроликом, Эдди осознаёт всю глубину произошедшей с Роджером перемены: он не скачет. Он плывёт. Может быть, даже буквально: левитирует себе в сантиметре от пола — не проверишь, со спины его нижние лапы полностью скрывает плащ, что стелется за ним по полу; тихое шуршание ткани оказывается единственным шумом, который Роджер — клоун-Роджер, кривляка-Роджер, тот-кто-расколотит-тебе-все-тарелки-Роджер — издаёт при ходьбе. Что они оба издают — шаги Эдди сопровождаются лишь едва заметным “топ-топ-топ” такого мелкого шрифта, что разобрать получится разве что на крупном кадре.

“Знаешь, этот твой метод Станиславского и правда работает.” 

Эдди хочется хоть как-то перебить гнетущее впечатление. Но его немая реплика повисает в тишине, только усугубляя её. Он втайне надеется, что похвала не останется незамеченной и снова выбьет Роджера из образа. Кролик чуть ведёт ухом в сторону баллона — и резко оборачивается через плечо. Молча, совсем молча, он глядит розовым глазом прямо в душу Эдди, и тот забывает, что перед ним плоская мультяшка. 

Эдди не выдерживает, сглатывает.

И вот тогда кролик улыбается: слегка, одним уголком рта. 

Как настоящий Главный Антагонист. 

“Может, хватит?” 

Сдаётся, наконец, Эдди, когда они усаживаются в глубокие кресла перед обещанным разожённым камином, и Роджер складывает перед собой лапы домиком, по-серьёзному смотрит в огонь. 

“Ладно, признаю, ты хорош. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты на такое способен. Но давай ты вернёшься к себе прежнему ненадолго?”

— Ты был прав, — уши кролика остаются спокойно расслабелнными, он лишь едва пожимает плечом. — Я вышел из образа, когда тебя увидел, это недопустимо. Надеюсь, режиссёр не узнает. Ты не представляешь, каких усилий мне стоило получить эту роль. 

“Вот как раз это я и хочу выяснить. Роджер…”

— Граф! — резко обрывает его кролик, полыхая красными глазами. Но через мгновение успокаивается, увещевает примирительно: — Я теперь граф фон Кролик, Эдди. Никак иначе. Граф. Фон. Кролик. Ты же понимаешь, в чём мы тут замешаны, Джессика наверняка сказала тебе…

Эдди не может в это поверить.

“Что ты с собой сделал?! Тебе же нравилось всех смешить!”

— О, это тоже смешно! — Кролик щёлкает себя по чёрному носу. — Просто юмор другой. Мультяшки пластичны, Эдди. Быть всегда одним и тем же, петь они и те же песенки — этого от нас хотят люди, им так понятнее. Но мы способны на большее. Ты сам скоро поймёшь.

Кролик, всё так же вполоборота, с интересом следит за сумятицей в облачке мыслей детектива: недорисованные значки и фигурки дрожат контурами и скатываются в бессмысленный клубок каракуль. 

К чёрту.

“Зачем тебе человеческая кровь?”

 

6.

Расспрашивать мультяшек — дело гиблое. Им претит последовательный способ изложения, им лишь бы собеседника удивить, а поделиться полезной информацией — дело десятое. Работаешь с мультяшками — готовься постоянно переспрашивать детали: нет, помнят-то они прекрасно, но — то, что им показалось интересным для запоминания. А уж постоянно опускать всё “неважное”, “скучное” и “очевидное” их как будто с пелёнок учат.

Одно Эдди знает точно: каким-то непостижимым образом их разговор обязательно прервётся, как только Эдди задаст Самый Главный Вопрос. И не имеет значения, сколько они будут болтать до этого и о чём: пока Эдди задаёт не те вопросы, его собеседник будет путано, но всё же отвечать. Но стоит добраться до сути — и что-то обязательно случится. За годы работы в Мультауне Эдди уже привык к этому, хотя правдоподобного объяснения удивительной способности мультяшек предчувствовать ключевую точку беседы и притягивать к себе в этот момент любого рода драматические случайности он так и не нашёл.

Однако нет худа без добра: по крайней мере, Эдди узнает, какой же вопрос является Самым Главным. Иногда, особенно в таких запутанных делах, как это, когда вообще непонятно, за какой конец браться, такие вот “знаки” действительно можно считать неплохими подсказками, указывающими на то, что Эдди, наконец-то, нащупал верное направление.

Поэтому, оставшись с кроликом — ладно, ладно, фон Кроликом — наедине, Эдди заходит с козыря:

“Зачем тебе человеческая кровь?”

Кролик пожимает плечами — и ничего больше не происходит. Потолок не рушится, пламя камина всё так же уютно потрескивает, где ему положено и не раздувается в пожар, в комнату не врываются вооружённые кольями и чесноком хорьки. 

— Она не для меня, — просто отвечает Роджер. 

“Что ты имеешь в виду?”

За последующие пять или десять минут наводящих вопросов Эдди так и не удаётся добиться толкового объяснения. То, что Кролик теперь посуровел, не трещит без умолку и не теряет нить повествования к концу каждой реплики, нисколько не делает его ответы более информативными. Даже наоборот: работать со старым Кроликом Роджером Эдди хоть как-то притерпелся, а теперь он, видите ли, граф фон Кролик и у него новые, незнакомые стратегии ухода от сути вопроса, которые приходится вычислять заново.

Роджер сообщил, что доставал кровь по чьей-то просьбе, но наотрез отказался называть имя. Он, видите ли, умеет хранить тайны. Эдди не удержался и язвительно поинтересовался, как давно кролик освоил эту мудрёную науку: держать язык за зубами?

— Я дал подписку о неразглашении. 

“Ты понимаешь, что тебя могут — и, похоже, хотят, — подставить? Снова? Если тебя поймают с пакетом крови, или ещё хуже, во время покупки, под арест пойдёшь ты, а не настоящий кровосос!”

Эдди давно уже не сидит в кресле, а бегает вокруг него кругами. А ведь они только начали.

— Я был осторожен, Эдди, поверь мне. Никто не узнает.

“А как по-твоему узнал я?”

— От Джессики?

“А Джессика говорит, что ты от неё всё скрыл.”

Оказывается, новой версии Кролика тоже бывает стыдно. 

— Просто не хотел её расстраивать. Ей бы это не понравилось.

Минуты две Эдди просто буравит Кролика многозначительным взглядом: ну ведь должно же до него дойти! Наконец Кролик не выдерживает, приподнимает ухо:

— Что не так?

“Хорошо. Попробуй угадать: откуда узнала Джессика, если ты сам ей ничего не говорил? Её шантажируют, идиот!”

— Кто? — тихо спрашивает Роджер. 

Эдди, не выдержав, всё же достаёт бутылку и прикладывается к горлышку. 

“Некто Грубер. Парень, клиент плохого парикмахера.”

— Ты же завязал, — Кролик произносит это тоном, от которого ледяные мурашки бегут по всему телу, и будто нарочно подгадав при этом самый момент глотка. Эдди заходится кашлем.

“Теперь-то алкоголь мне чем навредит?” 

— Повышением рейтинга. Тебя не возьмут работать с массовой аудиторией без ограничений.

“Я с аудиторией не работаю. Ладно, что там у тебя за история с Дракулой вышла?”

С Дракулой же дело было так: его всё равно собирались будить для новых съёмок — семейная комедия о монстрах, далеко не самая удачная франшиза, на которую граф (граф Дракула, разумеется, не граф Знак и не сам граф фон Кролик, ведь тогда он ещё не был графом) согласился только ради карьеры дочери. Ах да, у Дракулы очередное пополнение в семействе: Мэвис, младшенькая, совсем ещё начинающая актриса. Несмотря на плохие отзывы критиков, продюсеры решились подписать контракт на сиквелы и дали девушке место в сериале.

Так вот, Роджер — мысленно Эдди продолжает звать Кролика настоящим именем, — подкупил шофёра юриста студии…

То есть, сначала он хотел подкупить самого юриста студии, но тот категорически отверг предложение. А перед этим его отвергли гримёр, костюмер и массажистка графа (а вы знаете, как затекает тело после месяцев беспробудного сна в гробу?). То есть, подводит итог Эдди, куча народу знает, что Роджер искал доступ в склеп вампира. Типично.

Так вот, Роджер подкупил шофёра юриста студии в тот день, когда студия и сама собиралась будить Дракулу: юрист, соблюдая простую формальность, должен был привезти письменное разрешение на очередную эксгумацию. Шофёр подстроил безопасную поломку в пути, юрист задержался, что дало Роджеру пару часов форы.

“То есть, ты осквернил место захоронения до того, как доставили официальное разрешение это сделать.Но зачем?”

Ответ кролика Эдди выслушивает сквозь пальцы, не в силах отлепить их от лица: кролик проделал это, чтобы разбудить графа и уговорить его пустить Роджера полежать в своём гробу, пока тот не обработан чистящими средствами и не загерметизирован до востребования. По уверениям Роджера: да, это очень помогло вжиться в роль и нет, любой другой гроб не подошёл бы.

— Пойми, Эдди, граф Дракула — не просто первый вампир и икона жанра. Он мульт, которому позволено сниматься где он сам захочет: его кабала с авторскими правами давно закончилась. Знаешь, сколько разных ролей он перепробовал? Его приглашают всюду. Иногда он снимался параллельно в нескольких проектах, совсем разных, и легко переключался между ними. Он потому и валится спать мёртвым сном, когда выдастся затишье между съёмками: он выкладывается до последней капли. Я просто хотел проникнуться частичкой его ауры. Его востребованности и разноплановости.

“А ведь раньше ты так вздыхал о таланте Гуффи. Ладно, к кому из кровососов ты ещё обращался?”

Роджер с готовностью начинает перечислять. Список вампиров, с которыми он контактировал, оказывается настолько велик, что Эдди приходится записывать.

“А ты умеешь быть дотошным, когда захочешь. Из тебя бы получился отличный патрульный, когда надо опросить всех соседей и возможных свидетелей.” 

— Эй, это я должен был играть полицейского вместо того пятнистого выскочки, — напоминает Кролик. — И к той роли я тоже в своё время готовился.

“Сочувствую тем офицерам, что взялись тебя консультировать… Прости, не хотел обидеть. Мне кажется, или раньше у тебя было поменьше зависти к коллегам? Тебе бы стоило снова пойти к психотерапевту.”

— Я ходил, ты же знаешь. 

Эдди перебирает список клыкастых мультяшек: возможно, кто-то из них сделал Роджера таким, каков он теперь. И почти наверняка именно кто-то из них просит добывать ему кровь. Если только это не сам режиссёр. Кстати, почему они не стали закупаться в донорских пунктах? Очередная мультяшная алогичность, или что-то ещё? Есть какой-то принцип в выборе донора?

“Кролик, как ты искал тех, кто готов продать тебе кровь?”

— Я связывался с ними через Интернет. 

Эдди хмурится: он не очень хорошо представляет себе, о чём речь.

“ В смысле, ты где-то разместил объявление? А как ты решал, кто подходит?”

— Мне дали доступ к одной базе данных. Поверь, всё было совершенно добровольно: это люди, которые помнят мои шоу и просто хотят помочь нам вернуться на большие экраны. Они меня не выдадут.

“Какой ещё базе данных?”

— Эдди, — Кролик отводит глаза, — я не могу тебе рассказать, я связан контрактом. Это коммерческая тайна.

Вот как. Коммерческая. Эдди хлопает себя по лбу:

“Это ведь контракт на роль обязывает тебя таскать кому-то кровь, да?”

Роджер вновь пожимает плечами. Будь перед ним человек, Эдди исходил бы из того, что его клиент, во-первых, знает, как обходить подписку о неразглашении, а во-вторых, пользуется этим знанием. То есть, честно говорит “нет” на ошибочные предположения, верные же догадки не подтверждает — из-за подписки, — но и не опровергает, ведь подписка не обязывает его врать. Таким образом, отсутствие ответа означало бы “да, ты угадал”. 

Однако Роджер — мульт, и в его случае отсутствие ответа может значить что угодно — или не значить ничего. 

“Ладно, где хранится твой контракт?”

— У графа фон Знака, в бухгалтерии. 

Конечно, кого же ещё они могли взять счетоводом. Что ж, по крайней мере, новая цель Эдди находится совсем рядом, что несколько упрощает задачу. 

“Тот, кто помог тебе обернуться вампиром, случайно не…”

— Гра-а-аф! Вас-то я и ищу! — Приятное женское контральто принадлежит явно не Джессике. Эдди оборачивается и застывает с приоткрытым ртом. 

Эту миниатюрную блондинку в синем он точно никогда раньше не видел — такую невозможно забыть. Неспешным шагом от бедра незнакомка приближается к ним, на ходу хорошо поставленным жестом откидывает золотые кудри и игриво поводит оголившимся плечиком. Эдди приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы поднять взгляд от её декольте — но не раньше, чем ему удаётся разобрать имя на кулоне девушки: Люси.

— Мне очень-очень нужно поговорить с вами наедине, — в широкой улыбке, что обращена вовсе не к Эдди, сверкают клыки.

“Какого чёрта такие женщины западают на кролика?!”

Люси смеётся, заметив мыслеоблако Эдди, и тот покрывается красной штриховкой смущения. 

— П-п-простите, мне нужно спешить, я совсем опаздываю, — за спиной Эдди граф фон Кролик звучит как-то подозрительно: почти испуганно и совсем-совсем как старина Роджер до всей этой катавасии с редизайном. — Ох, без двадцати полночь, она будет вне себя! Я опаздываю, опаздываю! 

Лапы кролика хватают Эдди за плечи, театральным шёпотом заговорщика Роджер умоляет: 

— Эдди, выручай!

И прежде, чем Эдди успевает ответить, Роджер бросается наутёк.

 

7\. 

Люси застывает в трёх шагах от Эдди, провожая ретировавшегося кролика удивлённым взглядом. К немалой радости Эдди, бросаться в погоню она явно не собирается. 

— Ну что ты будешь делать, а? — с этим риторическим вопросом Люси обращается уже явно к нему, и Эдди всё же фокусируется на её лице. Глаза у Люси, оказывается, зелёные. 

— Вы не представляете, чего мне стоило сюда попасть, — она подмигивает Эдди. — И опять мне не везёт. Вы, я смотрю, близкий друг графа фон Кролика, да? 

Эдди секунду мешкается с ответом. 

“Старый знакомый. А вы?”

— Я та самая Шлюшка Люси, будем знакомы, — она протягивает руку, и ошалелый Эдди пожимает её, отмечая про себя, насколько нежен и мягок на ощупь розовый фетр её кожи: Люси относится к типу гуманоидных монстров, каких полно на улице Сезам. Только вот имя и образ ну никак не могут принадлежать персонажу из детских шоу. 

— Вообще-то, я певица, — ещё раз подмигивает Люси. — У меня роль в одном бродвейском мюзикле.

Эдди решает, что пора бы проявить немного вежливости по отношению к даме и приглашающе поднимает бутылку. Люси с радостью кивает. Бокалы удаётся обнаружить только винные, но самого вина, которое упоминал Роджер, нигде не видно; так что Эдди наливает обоим виски на два пальца.

“Итак, вы искали Ро… графа фон Кролика?”

— Да, — Люси смотрит на Эдди из-под опущенных ресниц, так что он начинает чувствовать себя как-то по-особенному: будто между ними, монстром и почеркушкой, и правда может что-то получиться. — Как я уже сказала, я певица. Я нравлюсь публике, даже попала на обложку журнала…

На этот раз Эдди слышит приближающийся топот перед тем, как успевает задать вопрос, и берёт вынужденную паузу. В круг света врывается Рэнфилд, куда более растрёпанный, чем накануне. 

— Шлюха…! — на большее Рэнфилду не хватает воздуха, он упирает руки в колени, чтоб отдышаться. Человек явно пренебрегает физическими упражнениями. Шлюшка Люси не выказывает и тени беспокойства или суетливости, которая охватывает мультяшек, когда они возбуждены, не бросается прятаться и не просит защиты; она спокойно наблюдает за происходящим. Эдди решает, что стоит вернуться к диалогу, пока есть возможность. 

“Мы остановились на мюзикле.”

— Верно, — кивает Люси. — Правда, у меня всего один музыкальный номер и роль второго плана. Видите ли, я узнала, что здесь собираются снимать фильм, и хотела попасть на прослушивание, но нигде не было информации об открытом кастинге. Вот я и решила встретиться с графом фон Кроликом лично, чтобы уговорить его взять меня. Вы не могли бы мне в этом помочь?

Рэнфилд пытается было протестовать, но Эдди решительно отмахивается от человека-слуги, чтоб не мешал. 

“После того, как вы ответите мне на несколько вопросов.”

— Я вся к вашим услугам.

“Меня зовут Эдди Вэлиант, я частный детектив. Меня наняли расследовать дело, связанное с недавними случаями нападений вампиров. Скажите, Люси, вы пьёте кровь своих клиентов?”

Люси хлопает ресницами в искреннем недоумении, а затем заходится в хохоте. 

— Простите, Эдди… ха-ха-ха! — Она поддевает клык наманикюренным ногтем и вынимает бутафорскую челюсть. — Это всего лишь образ, что вы! Просто мне подсказали, что кое-кто на такое ведётся и совсем волю теряет.

Рэнфилд совсем тушуется.

— Тебе стоит уйти, — сообщает он Люси. — Это незаконное проникновение. 

— Что же тут незаконного, если ты сам меня впустил? О, ты думал, это всё только ради тебя? прости, но не такой уж ты и особенный. Хотя твои пристрастия… 

— Уходи, — тихо повторяет Рэнфилд. Но теперь что-то в его тоне заставляет Шлюшку Люси тотчас замолкнуть и повиноваться: она аккуратно отставляет бокал и без возражений покидает комнату. 

Такие, как она, не могут обойтись без прощальной выходки,  
и Эдди всё ждёт какой-нибудь колкости, на худой конец воздушного поцелуя и повторной просьбы замолвить за неё словечко перед графом фон Кроликом… Ничего. 

— Уходи и никогда не возвращайся в этот дом, — напутствует её в спину Рэнфилд, не повышая голоса. Заметно: он уверен, что гостья сама найдёт выход.

Эдди вопросительно поднимает бровь, но человек лишь пожимает плечами. 

— Позвольте проводить вас до вашей комнаты. К слову, не хотите ли небольшую экскурсию по замку?

Эдди вдруг осознаёт, насколько же он чертовски устал; голова болит, как настоящая. 

“Экскурсия подождёт до утра. Просто покажите мне место, где есть свободная кровать.”

Очень скоро становится ясно, что Рэнфилд никак не намерен молчать всю дорогу, и всё-таки рассказывает кое-что. Эдди слушает вполуха про то, что отель “Трансильвания” расположен в левом крыле замка, и отель этот не настоящий, а больше постановочный. По крайней мере, изначально комнаты оборудовали исключительно под интерьерную съёмку; но вскоре выяснилось, что зомби, скелетам и некоторым другим монстрам из массовки не удалось снять жильё поблизости — на авеню Кью всё забито, а на самой улице Сезам есть негласная цензура по внешности, так как её посещают человечьи дети. Так что ничего мёртвого, разлагающегося и никаких тентаклей. Особенно нельзя тентакли: за любое, пусть совершенно невинное фото, где просто в одном кадре с ребёнком окажется чьё-то трогальце — носитель оного может загреметь на немалый срок. 

“Всё-таки сегрегация не изжила себя полностью, да?”

— Граф Знак, — почтительно произносит имя хозяин Рэнфилд, — сразу же предложил разместиться всем, у кого возникли проблемы, прямо в замке. И очень скоро левое крыло превратилось в настоящую общагу для творческой нечисти. Было весело. Но как только Дракулу арестовали, все прочие разбежались буквально за полдня: никто не хочет иметь дела с суперами.

Эдди прекрасно представляет себе, о чём речь. Молодые реалистичные гуманоиды, все как на подбор физически совершенные красавцы и красавицы, рисованные под античный канон, давно уже конфликтовали с прочими мультяшками-”уродцами”, стараясь всячески от них обособиться. Золотой век супергероев завершился с окончанием Второй мировой, внимание аудитории неуклонно шло на спад, и продюсеры пытались предложить публике что-то новенькое, пробовали новые жанры, в том числе хорроры. Для суперов настали трудные времена: многие их серии закрывались, кто-то стал сниматься для воскресных дополнений в газетах, а кто-то и вовсе оказался на улице. И многие из них решили, что именно “уродцы” и монстры в этом виноваты: один своими кривляниями, вторые — шок-контентом “украли” шоу у истинных героев. 

И сбиваться в шайки под пафосными названиями вроде лиги отмщения или дозора охранителей эти ребята тоже начали отнюдь не вчера. Эдди не верил, что у суперов когда-нибудь получится устроить настоящий переворот в обществе — вы ещё скажите, что ребята в разноцветных трико могут развязать гражданскую войну, ха! — но что рано или поздно конфликт среди мультяшек приведёт к волне беспорядков он не сомневался.

— Как давно вы взялись за это дело, мистер Вэлиант?

Эдди косится на Рэнфилда: так и есть, опять мышцы в гипертонусе, человек-слуга с трудом прячет чрезмерное любопытство. Что-то не нравится Эдди в его безумии, даже если оно наигранное; а если настоящее?

“Недавно.”

— И как продвигается? 

“Ты что, журналист? Сколько нам ещё идти?”

— Мы как раз почти на месте, — Рэнфилду плохо удаётся скрыть досаду в голосе. — Вот моя комната, вот ваша, только я должен предупредить…

“Спасибо, просто отдайте мне ключ.”

— Да, конечно, — Рэнфилд достаёт большую связку ключей, которая ни за что бы не поместилась в кармане брюк, не будь она рисованной, и начинает перебирать по одному. — Так вот, должен вас предупредить: там под кроватью остался чужой чемодан. Скорее всего, его забыл человек-муха, прежний постоялец. Он отбыл в такой спешке, никто и не заметил, когда. То есть, я хочу сказать, вам не о чем беспокоиться, может быть, чемодан вовсе не нужный, и вообще вряд ли человек-муха вернётся в ближайшее время…

Бормотание человека начинает раздражать, и Эдди просто выхватывает связку из его рук. Разумеется, первый же опробованный ключ подходит, и Эдди сам снимает его со связки.

“Благодарю, до завтра.” 

Эдди переступает порог и хлопает дверью перед носом Рэнфилда. Бесцеремонно, но действенно. Оставшись, наконец, в тишине и одиночестве, Эдди осматривается. Комната отеля оказывается пригодной для постояльца-мультяшки: в ней есть кровать и часы на стене, а больше ничего — так что гиперактивному гостю нечего будет ломать. Человеку было бы некомфортно без некоторых удобств, а мульты пользуются санузлами только для дурацких розыгрышей. 

Усталый Эдди аккуратно развешивает одежду на изножие кровати, раскладывает вещи на единственной доступной горизонтальной поверхности — подоконнике, перебирает в уме задачи на утро: отыскать контракт Роджера, опросить его знакомых вампиров. 

Он ловит себя на мысли, что боится выключать свет. 

Нет, его беспокоит мысль о темноте не из-за того, что он находится в вампирском замке. И не из-за чересчур заинтересованного в нём психа за дверью напротив. Даже не из страха проснуться ночью от того, что в комнату вломится монстр.

Нет, Эдди Вэлиант не хочет остаться в темноте, потому что мысль о ней напоминает о том, где он был перед пробуждением у собственной могилы. 

Он не хочет думать об этом. Не хочет искать в памяти следы чего-либо, что было между больничной койкой, у которой сидела седая Долорес, и спотлайтом на Вествудском кладбище. 

Эдди Вэлиант мысленно обещает себе не задаваться сейчас экзистенциальными вопросами о том, было ли между этими двумя ключевыми точками вообще хоть что-то, или нет. И если было хоть какое-то посмертие, то какое, и как ему теперь с этим жить дальше. Нет, не надо задумываться, что за сила сумела вернуть его. И гнать, гнать от себя ещё более страшную мысль: а что, если не было, вот вообще ничего, и его самого тоже — не было? Но если так, то где же сейчас Долорес — ей ведь было за восемьдесят тогда, в последнем его воспоминании, и с тех пор прошло тридцать лет. В церкви обещают, что души супругов соединяются на той стороне; был ли Эдди там с ней, и просто забыл сейчас, или… Или нет больше Долорес, нет вообще нигде. Как нет брата его Тедди...

Эдди Вэлиант запрещает себе задаваться вопросом, насколько он вообще настоящий Эдди Вэлиант.

Не сейчас. 

Вместо этого он концентрируется на работе. Как хорошо, что его сразу бросили в дело, есть чем занять голову. Он перебирает в уме ворох сведений, собранный за прошедший кусок ночи, думает, о чём завтра спросить Джессику и о том, как эти двое продолжают любить друг друга через столько лет — когда даже счастливые людские браки заканчиваются пустотой...

Так он и засыпает, незаметно для себя. Автоматический выключатель, зафиксировав отсутствие активности в комнате в течении заданного таймеру десятка минут подряд, гасит свет.

***

По закрытым векам бъёт нестерпимо яркая вспышка света.

Эдди резко садится, ошалело смотрит в огромный рыбий глаз мультяшного объектива. 

— Я нечаянно, — оправдывается Рэнфилд, аккуратно возвращая фотоаппарат на подоконник. — Вовсе не хотел разбудить.

“Какого чёрта ты здесь делаешь?!” — гневный баллон Эдди топорщится во все стороны острыми углами.

— Человек-муха возвращался, — как-то очень поспешно оправдывается Рэнфилд, подхватывая свежую, ещё не проявившуюся фотокарточку. — Я вынес ему вещи. Он уже ушёл. Можно я заберу фото? Для коллекции.

“Ничего не трогай и просто вали отсюда!”

Рэнфилд послушно кладёт фото где взял, но не двигается с места. Эдди хмуро смотрит на часы — без пяти двенадцать — и на человека. Ясно же, что этот псих так просто не отстанет. Стоило бы поинтересоваться, откуда у Рэнфилда запасной ключ от комнаты; впрочем, он слуга хозяина замка, отчего бы ему не иметь скелет-ключа?

“Чего ты от меня на самом деле хочешь?”

— Вы ведь не просто мультяшка, нарисованный по мотивам историй о реальной персоне, я прав? Вы — бывший ноид. Воскрешённый.

За такие зубодробительные вопросы в столь ранний полдень Эдди хочется швырнуть в Рэнфилда чем-нибудь тяжёлым. Но, во-первых, из доступных для метания предметов рядом есть только фотоаппарат, револьвер и бутылка виски на подоконнике, а во-вторых, Рэнфилд стоит как раз между подоконником и Эдди.

“Допустим.”

Эдди трёт лицо руками, разминает, как тесто, правит пальцами, желая придать себе форму пободрее. Разглаживает смятые щёки, оттягивает нижние веки, чтобы вытряхнуть мешки под глазами.... Осознав, что делает, Эдди замирает, глядит на свои руки. Значит, у него теперь есть какие-то мультяшные рефлексы. Как они попали ему в голову?

И если так — то как проверить, что он именно бывший ноид, а не просто плод чьей-то фантазии, который считает себя бывшим ноидом? В чём разница?

Рэнфилд всё ещё стоит с услужливым видом, чего-то ожидая. Придавленный неприятными мыслями, Эдди просто хочет избавиться от настырного человека поскорее. Благо, он уже знает как:

“Когда возвращается твой хозяин?”

Слово-триггер срабатывает безотказно, Рэнфилд съёживается, отступает к стене:

— Послезавтра. Я… я взял на себя смелость и внёс вас в расписание, не в день прибытия, правда, а на следующий, у него очень плотный график. Вы ведь хотели поговорить с ним, так?

Эдди не помнит, чтобы высказывал подобное намерение вслух, но граф фон Знак тоже в списке Роджера, не говоря уж о том, что Кролик — фон Кролик, — живёт в его доме и Знак может рассказать о его динамике “погружения в роль”, так что пообщаться со Знаком в любом случае нужно. Рэнфилд всё-таки может быть полезен.

“Да, спасибо. Ты говорил что-то об экскурсии.”

— Да, — человек расцветает опять. Если в исполнении Кролика частые перепады настроения были хотя бы забавными, то тут они начинают раздражать. — У меня как раз есть немного свободного времени.

Одеваясь, Эдди бросает взгляд на снимок, сделанный Рэнфилдом. И застывает, как вкопанный.

На фото можно разглядеть фигурку спящего Эдди; над изголовьем кровати к стене прилепилась гигантская, ростом с крупную собаку, муха. Задумчиво потирая лапкой то, что там у него вместо носа, насекомое с интересом разглядывает облачко сновидения, витающее над макушкой детектива, в котором затянутая в чёрный латекс Джессика нежно держит роджера за уши на весу, пока он сам застёгивает на ней страпон-морковку. 

Если бы кто-нибудь сейчас спросил Эдди, чего он хочет больше всего на свете, он не задумываясь ответил бы: снова оказаться в земле, и никогда не вылезать из могилы. Ни в каком виде. 

***

Начинают они с осмотра отеля. Рэнфилд что-то рассказывает о том, что по просьбе декораторов граф фон Знак увеличил внутреннее число этажей, так что замок внутри больше, чем снаружи. Однако в разгар рабочего дня съёмочные площадки и павильоны пусты, техника стоит зачехлённой. Арест Дракулы оказался полной неожиданностью. Срок, сколько его продержат, неизвестен, но говорят, что его хотят запереть до конца расследования: даже если официальные власти его выпустят, его тут же перехватит Бэтмен. 

“Похоже, у супергероя к вампиру что-то личное,” — решает Эдди.

— Они снимались вместе, — Рэнфилд читает его мысли в облачке. — С тех пор сильно не ладят. Дракуле ведь почти удалось захватить Готэм. 

“Такое происходит в каждом втором кино про супергероев: злодей что-нибудь захватывает. Это просто воля сценаристов, причём здесь лично Дракула?”

— Дракула нашёл слабое место Бэтмена: тот психологически привязан к образу летучей мыши, это ведь основа его самоидентификации, маска, за которой он прячет свою боль… В общем, Дракула это всё нащупал и надавил, — Эдди с удивлением замечает, как Рэнфилда передёргивает. — Кажется, граф несколько перегнул палку. 

Режиссёр “Отеля” и так ограничен весьма скромным бюджетом. Кроме того, пусть чувство юмора у него примитивное, зато чувствительность к репутации болезненно остра: он заявил, что ни за что не возьмётся снимать кого-либо, на котором висят серьёзные обвинения: ему нужен строго положительный персонаж. Так что графу в срочном порядке ищут замену, а сценаристы перекраивают сюжет, выводя в центральные персонажи Мэвис Дракулу.

“А как выглядит эта Мэвис? Она должна быть гуманоидом, так?”

— О, она очень милая. По-другому и не скажешь: у неё очень трудный типаж наивной молодой девушки, всегда позитивной и лишённой недостатков. Мало кто берётся такое играть, зрителю обычно скучно. А вот Мэвис отлично справилась. Правда, она не играла соло: в фильмах ведущим персонажем был её отец, он же главный комик, а ей досталась всего пара шуток. Если она получит собственный сериал, её характер должны раскрыть глубже.

Забавно, рассказывая о “безобидной девочке” Рэнфилд смущается и зажимается, но не из-за параноидального синдрома: опытный детектив чует в человеке-слуге тайного воздыхателя. И Рэнфилд, похоже, считает свою влюблённость безнадёжной.

“А какого она примерно роста?”

Рэнфилд показывает: примерно ему по плечо, то есть, средний женский.

Выходит, что Мэвис следует внести в круг подозреваемых: во-первых, они не только пересекались с Роджером, но и жили под одной крышей. И кролик разбудил её отца, желая “проникнуться аурой успеха”, почему бы ему не сдружиться и с дочуркой кумира? Во-вторых, она подходит под описание нападавшего — впрочем, под него почти кто угодно подходит. Большинство вампиров гуманоиды, и вполне могут по молодости совершать глупости на охоте. 

Допустим, молоденькая девочка впервые попадает в мир большого кино. Она протеже своего отца, он помогает ей, но и не даёт свободно шагу ступить. Главная звезда-то тут он. Может, дело в удушающей родительской опеке — девочка решила набраться сил, проявить характер. Или просто повелась на атмосферу творческой вседозволенности, знаем мы эти богемные общаги; поддалась искушению попробовать запретное. Она впервые пьёт настоящую кровь… Эдди припоминает, что вампиров часто называют зависимыми, их жажда крови ничем не отличается от тяги алкоголика или наркомана. И ломка без дозы такая же. Он видел такое не раз: ещё вчера это милое дитя, папина дочка, а сегодня она уже познала новую, всепоглощающую страсть: и вот она бродит по ночным улицам в поисках того, чем только и можно её утолить. Но её никто не учил охотиться по-настоящему, она ошибается раз, другой, третий. Ломка всё сильнее, и она решается обратиться за помощью. Например, к экзальтированному поклоннику, что вечно ошивается вокруг её отца и готов на всё ради того, чтобы стать таким, как они. А ещё он — мультяшка-аниморф, кто заподозрит безобидного кролика? Они заключают сделку…

— Мэвис совсем не такая, — в голосе Рэнфилда звучит неподдельное отчаяние.

“Для тебя и Люси вчера была “не такая”, пока клыки не вынула. Где я могу найти Мэвис?”

на расстроенного Рэнфилда жалко смотреть. Он мнётся, не спешит с ответом, у Эдди чешутся руки взять непутёвого ноида за грудки и хорошенько встряхнуть. 

“Ты так настойчиво интересуешься расследованием, и при этом не хочешь помогать? Покрываешь кого-то?”

— Никого я не покрываю, мистер Вэлиант.

При этом Рэнфилд устраивает целую пантомиму: делая вид, что проверяет карманы, он оглядывается по сторонам, затем чуть кивает в сторону, подкрепляя свой жест выразительным движением глаз, куда-то вправо и вверх, затем вопросительно поднимает бровь. Эдди кивает: понял.

— Моя записная книжка, где есть её адрес, осталась в комнате. Пойдёмте, заодно свою коллекцию покажу.

Заинтригованный, Эдди разворачивается следом за провожатым, и бросает взгляд туда, куда так старательно указывал Рэнфилд. Ничего необычного для вампирского замка: каменная кладка сводчатого потолка, тёмные тени и три летучие мышки, что таращат глазки-бусинки прямо в его сторону. Три пары огромных ушек поворачиваются, как локаторы, пока человек и почеркушка проходят мимо.

Стоило бы догадаться. Летучие мыши здесь повсюду: известно, что у графа фон Знака собственный питомник по их разведению, он раздаёт им имена и следит за родословными.

Интересно, кому они докладывают о том, что видят? Вчера ночью с ними неплохо управлялся даже Кролик.

8\. 

Несмотря на то, что апартаменты Рэнфилда располагаются дверь в дверь с комнатой Эдди, планировка тут совсем иная: слуге графа фон Знака достались две комнаты, кабинет и спальня с широкой кроватью; кроме того, тут есть отдельная душевая. Обставлено по-человечески, не люкс, конечно, но на добротных четыре звезды, если бы обитатель не внёс коррективы в отделку: все стены обеих комнат, от пола до потолка покрыты фотографиями, как рыба чешуёй. 

“Это и есть коллекция?”

Эдди с интересом рассматривает снимки. 

Четыре бабочки летят в ряд, крупным планом: белая, пёстро-красная, чёрная с “глазами” и прозрачная — кажется, этот вид называют стеклянными. Паук плетёт паутину между двумя коллекционными автомобилями — явно снято в гараже какой-нибудь голливудской звезды. Пчела готова приземлиться на шарик мороженого, что упал на тротуар, и муравьи, что успели найти его первыми, воинственно машут на неё лапками. Многоножка ползёт по спинке скамейки к шее ничего не подозревающей девушки.

На каждом фото — дата и латинское название.

“Ты, видимо. очень любишь насекомых. Впечатляет, конечно, но мы здесь не за этим. что ты хотел мне рассказать?”

— Да, конечно, блокнот в спальне. 

Рэнфилд, не задерживаясь, проходит мимо рабочего стола в дальнюю комнату, а вот Эдди притормаживает, чтобы рассмотреть плоский чёрный прямоугольник на ножке. Затем замечает клавиатуру и догадывается, что это может быть:  
“Это компьютер, да?”

Рэнфилд, оглядываясь, кивает.

Из ящика прикроватной тумбочки человек извлекает блокнот и пару ручек. Вид этих ручек Эдди хорошо знаком. 

— Я их специально заказывал, небольшую партию, — Рэнфилд с гордостью протягивает Эдди одну из чернильных ручек Марвина Акме. — Точнее, из той же серии, разумеется.

Человек пишет в блокноте фразу и показывает собеседнику:

и я нашёл, где достать аутентичные чернила 

Текст быстро выцветает. Эдди отмечает неровные корешки десятка вырванных из блокнота страниц: использованные Рэнфилд или раздаёт, или уничтожает. Ведь через сутки исчезающие, а затем снова проявляющиеся чернила снова станут видимыми. 

“От кого такие предосторожности?”

Пока Рэнфилд пишет новое послание, Эдди, покрутив свою ручку в руках, кладёт её в карман: он-то и так общается, по сути, письменно.

найдите в Клёвом мире Марселин, Королеву вампиров

И адрес. Эдди запоминает название клуба.

вампиры сейчас прячутся

“Это я уже понял. Беспокоишься за хозяина?”

хозяин вне подозрений  
графа фон Знака, Мэвис сразу оставили в покое  
Мэвис не при чём

 

“Кого ещё?”

Банникула, Вампирина — те, кого пускают работать с детьми 

они прошли строгий контроль и всегда находятся под наблюдением и людей, и сородичей

вампирам важна безупречная репутация, понимаете?

Эдди понимает. Теперь ему нужно подумать.

Он садится на стул у стены, где на спинке отвисают пиджак и галстук с прицепленным грузиком — похоже, владельцу предстоит в скором времени куда-то идти. Это было бы отличной новостью, если бы Эдди нужно было избавиться только от присмотра Рэнфилда. Но мышки-соглядатаи меняют дело. 

Ему нужно пробраться в кабинет Знака, где хранится бухгалтерская отчётность и прочие документы. Дорогу-то Эдди теперь знает, за этим и согласился на экскурсию. Но он-то полагал, что для незаметного проникновения ему достаточно будет сбежать от слуги графа, а теперь задача оказывается куда более сложной. 

Похоже, у Эдди не так много вариантов. Обращаться к кролику в таком деле — плохая затея, у мультяшки-комедианта в самый ответственный момент всё, разумеется. пойдёт наперекосяк. 

“Послушай, парень, я так вижу, тебе нужна помощь. Давай, ты поможешь мне, и я помогу тебе, идёт?”

Рэнфилд согласно кивает, в его взгляде загорается робкая надежда. 

“Для начала: есть ли какой-то способ выгнать этих рукокрылых ненадолго, скажем, с одного этажа или коридора? Выманить их на что-то, например.”

Рэнфилд склоняет голову набок, пристально рассматривая Эдди, затем ещё раз кивает и указывает на себя. 

“Ты уверен, что сможешь?”

Человек явно уязвлён сомнениями в своей компетентности и спешно пишет новое послание: 

я был кукловодом

Эдди беззвучно высвистывает мелкую чёрную нотку. Так вот каким образом Рэнфилд выпроводил вчера Шлюшку Люси из замка. 

Среди тех людей, что работают в постоянном тесном контакте с мультяшками кукловоды — отдельная каста, как и аниматоры. Никто не соприкасается с мультом ближе, чем кукловод. Если художник-аниматор — это творец мультяшки, по сути повитуха, что приводит новую рисованную сущность в этот мир, то кукловод — медиум. Он позволяет мультяшке пользоваться частью своего тела и энергии, и таким образом даёт ей возможность обрести третье пространственное измерение и физическую материальность, а с ними — недоступные ей иным способом ощущения, новые способы взаимодействия с реальностью.

Неудивительно, что у кукловодов довольно часто возникают расстройства психики. Опасная это профессия.

“А почему бросил? Разве слугам платят больше?”

не справился с куклой

Человек поджимает губы и н некоторое время отводит взгляд, давая понять Эдди, что не хочет вдаваться в воспоминания. Эдди сам когда-то выступал, много общался с труппой и хорошо представляет себе тот особенный страх актёра перед публикой: облажаться на сцене смерти подобно. Человека с тонкой душевной организацией серьёзный провал может надолго выбить из колеи. 

“Хорошо. Так ты займёшься летучими мышами?”

Некоторое время Рэнфилд задумчиво разглядывает спроецированную Эдди визуализацию плана действий. 

помогу, если поможешь мне

“Да. мы так и договорились, но как я это сделаю, если ты никак не хочешь сказать мне, в чём дело? Хоть намекни.”

Мгновение Рэнфилд будто не верит тому, что только что прочитал. Затем решительно захлопывает блокнот и принимается расстёгивать рубашку. 

“Эй, что ты делаешь?... Стоп, кто это тебя так?”

— Я не могу вам сказать, — цедит Рэнфилд, скривившись как от зубной боли. 

Парные отметины в нескольких местах на шее и груди заметно выделяются на бледной коже, вместе с переплетением тонких чёрточек — шрамов от царапин или порезов лезвием. Эдди измеряет расстояние между ними — по крайней мере, точечные ранки точно оставил не Роджер, у того клыками стали резцы, что стоят вплотную друг к другу.

“Люси про эти развлечения говорила, да?”

В полном отчаяньи Рэнфилд прячет лицо в ладонях. Затем резко всем корпусом подаётся вперёд и с видом окончательно поехавшего безумца хватает Эдди за руки:

— Хорошо, а ты сам как насчёт развлечений, Эдди? Сыграй со мной в ладушки.

“Ты с дуба рухнул?! Я мужик, какого чёрта ты ко мне лезешь? У меня даже клыков нет!” 

— Так я и не отсосать предлагаю, — тихо и зло бросает Рэнфилд, отпуская почеркушку. — Ты что, и про ладушки не в курсе?

“Нахрена именно ладушки?!”

Напористость Рэнфилда так же быстро сменяется апатией. Человек безразлично пожимает плечами:

— Например, я хочу порепетировать, — нервный смешок. — Да, я тоже снимаюсь в фильме с Роджером. Мне предложили играть Куколя, а я, может, на роль Герберта попробоваться хочу. 

Кажется, в этом даже есть доля смысла. Конечно, стоило бы рекомендовать сломленному кукловоду обратиться к нормальному психотерапевту, а то и к психиатру: вряд ли ладушки помогут ему восстановить утраченную веру в себя. Но, во-первых, Эдди сам только что предложил помочь, в этом же суть договора. А во-вторых, кое-чем Рэнфилд его всё же подцепил: Эдди действительно до сих пор не понимает, в чём прелесть игры в ладушки и почему мультяшки так уклоняются от расспросов. 

Мульты способны заниматься сексом с людьми самым обычным способом, не метафорически. Условные обозначения процесса для них точно так же не равны настоящему процессу, как и для людей. Но игру в ладушки они воспринимают как нечто весьма интимное, для неё требуется особое доверие между партнёрами. 

Всё это когда-то объяснила любопытному Эдди одна рисованная девица вроде вчерашней Шлюшки Люси. Ему годами не давал покоя вопрос, что же такого произошло между Марвином Акме и Джессикой, и вот однажды он решился: снял певичку в подпольном клубе. Воспоминание тут же вызывает приступ обжигающего стыда: он уже несколько лет был женат на Долорес, у них рос сын. Сначала он собирался просто расспросить её, никаких телесных контактов, только информация; но из её объяснений он толком ничего не понял, лишь запутался ещё больше. И в итоге поддался, попросил показать.

Певичка предупредила, что вот так, за деньги будет “не то”, его это устроило. Ничего особенного не случилось, обычная детская игра. Он расплатился и ушёл, можно считать, ничего такого и не сделал; только всё равно потом было очень совестно перед Долорес.

Может, у мультяшек совсем другие ощущения? Возможно, всё дело в стимуляции фантазией, которая у мультяшек сильнее. 

Эдди ещё раз взвешивает варианты. Даже если ему удастся обойти всех вампиров по списку Роджера — и, для начала, найти их, ведь они прячутся от ребят вроде Бэтмена и Супермена, а значит, это будет не так-то просто, — всё равно уйдет немало времени. Роджера могут поймать на покупке донорской крови в любой момент. Возможно, тот кому Роджер ее носит, давно залег на дно в Клёвом мире и потому не имеет возможности охотиться сам. Контракт Роджера и имя режиссёра поможет сэкономить кучу сил и наверняка прольёт свет на то, кто и зачем вообще нанял заниматься подобным кролика.

Эдди ещё раз смотрит на Рэнфилда. Он уже крепко жалеет, что грубил этому психу. Даже если он сейчас пойдёт на попятный, Рэнфилд-то уже в курсе его намерений. Мало ли, вдруг он решит доложить хозяину?

“Ладно. Пообещай, что отзовёшь мышей и никому об этом не расскажешь, и мы с тобой сыграем, раз тебе так нужна эта роль. Только ладушки. Один раз. И, на всякий случай, занавесь окно.”

На лице Рэнфилда застывает сложное выражение, но просьбу он выполняет без колебаний. Затем скидывает с себя рубашку и берётся за ремень брюк. Зажившие следы укусов покрывают его вены от сгибов локтей до запястий. 

“Эй! Полегче, я, чтоб ты знал, вооружён!”

Эдди готов бросит ьвсё и отказатсья от затеи, но Рэнфилд лишь ослабляет ремень и садится напротив почеркушки на край кровати.

— Я готов, а ты?

“Псих.”

Сделав глубокий вдох, Эдди выставляет поднятые ладони напротив человечьих. Перчатки не снимает. 

Глядя друг другу в глаза, они оба хлопают в первый раз: невинный же жест, что в этом такого? Затем их правые ладони соприкасаются: Эдди в последний момент чуть притормаживает движение и выходит немного смазано. Двойной хлопок. Соприкасаются левые ладони. Хлопок.

Поначалу это просто игра. Просто ритм, тепло чужого тела и какая-то полузабытая радость, что поднимается из глубин памяти, пока руки всё увереннее повторяют простые движения. 

Хлопок. Касание. Хлопок.

Хочется смеяться от того, как легко вдруг становится в теле. Человек напротив тоже не сдерживает улыбки, его нервное лицо наконец-то избавляется от печати тревоги; он сверкает белыми зубами, и Эдди понимает, что между ними всё-таки что-то происходит, что-то особенное: они двигаются слаженно, у них одни эмоции на двоих, плещутся между ними и усиливаются с каждым хлопком, ударом в груди, под нарастающий ритм...

Эдди слышит, впервые именно слышит звук внутри себя: тум-тум, тум-тум, ТУМ-ТУМ. Сердце? Сердце! Оно колотится барабаном в ночи, когда духи слетаются танцевать с живыми, танцевать в их телах, вселяясь в них на время оргаистической пляски...

Две пары ладоней, два сердца, два сознания входят в резонанс.

Человек напротив смеётся и стонет одновременно, и ещё больше ускоряет ритм, ни разу не сбиваясь. Эдди чудится красноватый отблеск костра в безумных глазах. Что-то очень старое, что-то очень древнее пытается вернуться из забытья через самые примитивные действия. Что-то здесь является совсем не тем, чем кажется. 

И он, Эдди, начинает растворяться в этом ритме, поддаваясь тому, кто сильнее, кто…

Ну уж нет. Это детская игра, здесь не должно быть верхних и нижних. Только вот и ничего детского в ней не осталось: ритм и шлепки плоти о плоть, тёплой о плоскую, мягкой о небрежно очерченную, непрерывной во времени о покадровую — и всё трудней различить, где же чья. Эдди рычит и с трудом отстраняется, увеличивает дистанцию, и Рэнфилд всхлипывает в бессловесной мольбе, когда чуть было не промахивается: он согласен уступить первенство, подстраивается под Эдди — лишь бы только продолжать игру. 

Теперь Эдди сам решает, как вбивать удары в тело партнёра, и сам ускоряется ещё больше, потеряв всякую связь с реальностью. За танцем рук невозможно уследить, и Эдди накрывает новой волной злого бездумного веселья. Человек напротив издаёт протяжный стон, и Эдди с кристальной ясностью понимает: вот оно! Он может ухватить сам этот стон, этот звук и — присвоить, сделать своим…

Он резко отшатывается, не до конца осознавая, что же его испугало. Что-то было сильно не так. Но откуда ему знать, как должно быть, он ведь только первые сутки, как мультяшка.

Рэнфилд, потеряв контакт, падает на спину, бесцеремонно запуская руку в штаны, и через пару движений его живот заливает тягучими брызгами. Эдди ошалело смотрит на раскинувшегося перед ним человека. 

“Никогда такой реакции на ладушки не видел. Мне говорили, люди обычно ничего особенного не испытывают.” 

Но человек лежит, прикрыв глаза чистой рукой, и не видит текстового баллона; он всё ещё тяжело дышит, щёки его горят.

Эдди решает, что идёт в душ первым.

***

Рэнфилд честно выполняет свою часть уговора.

— Миша, Гриша, Татьяна! Нам нужно посчитаться! — зовёт он голосом графа фон Знака. — Я всегда мечтал работать именно на улице Сезам: сам рос на образовательных шоу пушистых монстров. Вы ведь знаете, детектив, они действительно помогают улучшить успеваемость в обучении малышам, у которых нет шансов попасть в хорошие школы. 

Эдди знает это, видел некоторую статистику. Рэнфилд не забывает отзывать летучих мышек графа, те кружат вокруг него, садятся на подставленные руки, повисают вниз головой, зацепившись маленькими лапками за длинные человеческие пальцы, позволяют чесать брюшко. Одна случайно путается в его шевелюре.

— Ай! Наташа! Осторожно!... Так вот, закончив обучение, я подал резюме в агентство в Мультауне, и вскоре получил приглашение от графа фон Знака: его привлекла моя фамилия… Ай! Вот, так, всё, успокаиваемся. Дафайте-даффайте, считаемся: одна маленькая летучая мышка, две маленьких летучих мышки…

Рэнфилд кивает Эдди: путь чист. Эдди хмыкает, и, не теряя времени, спешит к цели.

***

В кабинете графа фон Знака царит идеальный порядок. 

Вся мебель в кабинете, кроме пары кресел для посетителей, разработана специально под низкий рост его хозяина: если графа фон Знака и можно принять за гуманоида, то разве что лилипута. По происхождению он всё же монстр, пусть и не пушистый. 

На письменном столе — коммуникатор с единственной кнопкой; записная телефонная книжка, раскрытая на букве Б, с единственной записью: номером телефона какого-то Бёртона, Тима; еще один тонкий прямоугольник компьютерного монитора и манипулятор "мышь" — так, если Эдди не изменяет память, назывались эти штуки. Ни железного ящика, в который надо тыкать дискетами, ни клавиатуры — впрочем, у графа фон Знака должна была бы возникнуть масса затруднений при работе с кнопками, на которых есть цифры. Эдди хорошо помнит известные эпизоды, когда Знак не мог справиться с простыми бытовыми ситуациями, даже просто ответить на телефонный звонок, из-за тяжёлой формы обессивно-компульсивного расстройства.

Справа от стола стоит книжный шкаф: арифметика, теория графов, нумерология, "Считай свое время: уроки тайм-менеджмента", 1984, 1408... Ничего примечательного.  
Застекленный стеллаж у противоположной стены занят всякими забавными вещицами: коллекция бухгалтерских счёт разных размеров, на одних костяшки сделаны из слоновой кости — видимо, сувенир; мешочек семян с надписью “антистресс”; детские счетные палочки и прочее в том же духе. В углу старинные напольные часы с большим маятником мерно отсчитывают время. 

Эдди повторно обходит комнату. Ничего похожего на картотеку с документами. Никаких толстых папок, да и тонких тоже; в ящиках стола только аккуратно сколотые подшивки оплаченных счетов. Взгляд детектива останавливается на выключенном мониторе. Его посещала мысль, что граф может хранить документацию в памяти ЭВМ, но во времена Эдди любые данные всё равно всегда дублировали на бумаге.

Эдди понятия не имеет, как эта штука работает. Даже как она включается. Ему нужен кто-то, кто разбирается в современной технике, и Рэнфилд в этом деле явно не помощник.

Сукин сын. Обвёл Эдди вокруг… не важно, чего, прекрасно понимая, что секреты его хозяина надёжно защищены. Кукловоды бывшими не бывают.

9\. 

— Я ищу Марселин, мне сказали, она здесь.

Всё же одно преимущество в речевых баллонах: не нужно напрягать связки, чтобы перекричать какофонию электронного шума, что здесь считают музыкой, и завывания толпы, что этой музыке подпевает. 

Клуб, адрес которого дал Рэнфилд, мало похож на типичные для Клёвого мира заведения. Мягкие линии, дизайн пусть эклектичен, но всё же в нём прослеживается некий общий концепт. Посетители — в основном почеркушки: предметоголовые, разумные сладости и милые зверушки, которым самое место в экранизации детских сказок. Кажется, Эдди видит в толпе радужного единорога.

А вот музыкальные предпочтения у этой публики удивляют. Улыбчивые конфетки и мармеладные мишки дружно трясут головами — или тем, что их заменяет — под тяжёлый рок.

Почеркушка-бармен, прорисованный в лаконичном стиле без особых деталей, читает реплику Эдди и указывает ему на сцену. С высоты барного стула Эдди может наконец рассмотреть музыкантов, до этого он не видел их из-за спин долговязых существ.

Над сценой парит черногривая девица без намёка на сексапильность в облике, зато с красной обоюдоострой электрогитарой. Дикие рифы, извлекаемые из инструмента, будоражат толпу; Эдди слишком стар для такого. Он всматривается в облик девицы: гуманоид, серая кожа, чуть заостренные уши. С такого расстояния не разобрать, есть ли у неё клыки, но цветовая гамма характерна для мультяшной нежити, не так уж много подвидов которой способны левитировать. Вообще-то, Эдди ждал чего-то большего от образа той, кого назвали королевой вампиров. Он рассматривает прочих участников бэнда, но кроме брюнетки на сцене только одна девушка-гуманоид: клавишница, но она, несмотря на тиару — явный признак аристократического статуса у мультяшек — походит на вампира куда меньше. Хотя бы потому, что вся розовая.

Значит, придётся ждать до конца выступления. А он-то надеялся сбежать из этого дурдома поскорее. Впрочем, музыкантов имеет смысл ловить у гримерок, а там музыка, приглушённая стенами, не должна так сильно бить по ушам.

***

В плохо освещенном проходе за сценой Эдди чуть было не наступает на хвост очередному пушистику. Чёрно-белый комок бросается прочь в самый темный угол, откуда на Эдди сверкают огромные красные глаза. 

Кролик. Белый кролик с характерным зазубренным чёрным пятном во всю спину, только клыки не на месте резцов, а широко расставлены, как у вампиров-гуманоидов.

“Ты, должно быть, Банникула?”

Кролик — размером с обычного кролика — в один прыжок оказывается у Эдди на груди, хватает его за воротник:

— Спрячь меня!

“В чём дело?”

Но Банникула уже лезет за пазуху, и Эдди пристраивает его под плащом. Бросив взгляд по сторонам, он ныряет в ближайшую дверь, в темноту. Они попадают на склад какого-то инвентаря. Эдди стукается обо что-то невидимое, и кролик выглядывает из воротника плаща, ослепляя детектива фосфоресцирующим взглядом. 

“Чёрт! Лучше посвети мне, куда идти.”

Наконец решив, что забрался в достаточно безопасный угол, Эдди присаживается на какой-то ящик. 

“Итак, кого мы боимся?”

— Бэтмен, — совершенно серьёзно шепчет кролик-вампир. — Он здесь, я его видел.

“ С каких это пор супергерои охотятся за кроликами? Раньше они предпочитали не связываться с говорящими зверушками.”

— Бэтмен ревнует ко всему, — ворчит малыш Банникула, — что связано с летучими мышами. Увидел мой фокус, как я уши в крылья превращаю, и теперь хочет меня убить.

Мультяшки.

Пригревшись и успокоившись, Банникула смелеет. Выползает повыше, кладет лапки Эдди на грудь, смешно подёргивает носиком. А ещё он, оказывается, тёплый. Милый домашний зверёк, хочется почесать его за ушком. Джессика была права.

“Я знаю одного кролика, что пробовался на роль вместе с тобой.”

— Пфф, я знаю больше одного такого кролика. Конкретнее.

“Роджер.”

— А, — зевает Банникула. --- Бездарь.

Эдди никогда не был особым поклонником работ Роджера, но они нравились Долорес, и категоричность крольчонка задевает за живое.

“У этого бездаря в свое время был полный метр, а у тебя?”

— А у меня — будет. Старичок не в свой жанр полез, вампир из него никакущий.

Эдди вспоминает ухмылку графа фон Кролика, и облачко услужливо являет её во всей красе. Однако Банникула всё равно не впечатлён.

— Он копирует то, что в сто раз уже было. А вампирский жанр сам по себе изначально строится на эксплуатации жёсткого набора клише. Правила надо сначала выучить — иначе аудитория не заинтересуется; а потом нарушать — иначе тебя не запомнят. Понять, что любит публика, и придумать свою фишку. А он всё перепутал: не разобрался, что именно нравится целевой аудитории — раз, а потом просто следовал заданной колее — два.

“Что ещё за фишки?”

— Чтобы как-то выделиться, надо интересно обыграть обязательные штампы: ну, знаешь, предложить свежую трактовку какого-нибудь аспекта вампирской природы. Вот возьмём Марселин — она высасывает красный цвет. А у меня от разных овощных соков активируются разные способности. Например... у тебя есть морковка?

Эдди слишком ярко вспоминает, где именно видел морковку в последний раз. Банникула хихикает. Чёртовы мысли-пузыри.

“А у кого из ваших фишка завязана на человеческую кровь?”

— Зачем тебе это? — хмурится Банникула.

— Я тоже хотел бы это знать, — раздается голос из темноты.

Банникула ныряет под полу плаща, и оставшийся без источника света Эдди не видит вообще ничего. 

Щёлкает выключатель. Вся напряженность атмосферы сразу теряется: трудно воспринимать всерьёз и вампиров, и фигуру Апполона на стероидах в синем и сером, когда вокруг склад гигантских надкушенных фруктов и сброшенных улиточных раковин. Оказывается, Эдди сидит на спичечном коробке.

Но Бэтмену на обстановку плевать. Ему просто нужно видеть текст в баллонах Эдди. 

— Кто вы такой и на кого работаете?

“Я детектив Вэлиант, и мой клиент не хочет, чтобы я называл его имя”, — по крайней мере, Эдди предполагает, что для Джессики и Роджера будет лучше лишний раз не оказываться на слуху в связи с этой историей. — “Меня наняли найти того, кому нужна кровь ноидов. Я слышал, вы арестовали Дракулу, но ведь некоторые жертвы нападений считали, что их атаковала женщина. Значит, нападавших больше одного?”

— Значительно больше, мистер Вэлиант, — голос у Бэтмена глухой, а сам он невероятно серьёзен для мультяшки. В тех шоу семидесятых, что видел Эдди, образ был совершенно не таким: скорее, комедийным, и уж точно не таким гипертрофированно брутальным.— И их становится больше каждую ночь. Главный вампир создает себе холопов, они выходят на охоту для него. 

Эдди кивает, старательно визуализирует свою догадку. Мыслеоблако служит заменой пробковой доски: в центре красный кружок и подпись “ главвамп”, от него три лучика к кружкам поменьше, “ холоп №1”, “холоп №2” и “холоп №3”. Кружочки холопов бродят по условной карте Лос-Анджелеса, в броуновском движении сталкиваются с кем-то из случайных серых кружочков-обывателей. Два столкновения происходят успешно, серые кружочки исчезают. Последний же “холоп” натыкается на “ обывателя” с наклеенным на боку пластырем, и в панике убегает прочь.

— Примерно так, — подтверждает Бэтмен, позволяя себе лёгкий намёк на усмешку.

— Они не очень умные да? — Любопытный Банникула тоже разглядывает получившуюся схему. Кролик ловит на себе взгляды обоих гуманоидов и прижимает уши. — Я ничего об этом не знаю! Я вегетарианец с рождения! И у меня есть ветпаспорт, я не заразен для ноидов!

“Почему вы решили, что за всем этим стоит именно Дракула?”

Бэтмен лишь пожимает плечами:

— Он — первый мультяшка-вампир в истории. Он один из тех вампиров, чей укус заражает жертву. Он создавал себе армию миньонов, чтобы захватить власть, много раз. И он иногда кусал мультов, что работали с ним на съемках, по-настоящему. Они становились его младшими вампирами, рабами. Я понял, что разыгрывается подозрительно знакомый сценарий, и решил сразу разобраться с источником заражения.

Эдди хочет было возразить, что в боевиках Дракула просто играет написанную для него роль. Но с другой стороны, он сам не был знаком с Дракулой лично, чтобы вот так бросаться защищать чистоту помыслов старейшего вампира. О том, что Дракула разноплановый актер, утверждает Роджер, но Роджер сам работает на кого-то, кто... Так, нельзя сейчас думать о Роджере.

“Но арест Дракулы не остановил нападения. Вы всё ещё считаете, что это его рук дело?”

Бэтмен отводит взгляд. Не скрытая маской нижняя часть лица выражает “сложную гамму переживаний Сурового парня”. Различать эмоции классических героев экшн-комиксов довольно просто: их всего шесть. Эдди закатывает глаза.

“Если Вы уже поняли что ошиблись, почему бы просто его не отпустить?”

Но на его вопрос отвечает не Бэтмен.

— Потому что он убит, — гитара в руках брюнетки выглядит точь-в-точь как настоящий боевой топор, только что струны натянули. И держит свой инструмент Королева вампиров Марселин именно как оружие.

“Ваше Величество,” — Эдди снимает шляпу в знак уважения. Королева вампиров смотрит на детектива удивлённо и заливается смехом. Да, клыки у неё есть.

— Марселин будет вполне достаточно. А это принцесса Жвачка.

Вслед за Марселин к ним подходит давешняя розовая клавишница. Эдди отступает на пару шажков: сам он здесь просто почеркушка, и если Бэтмен пришёл сюда драться с вампирами, то Эдди супергерою не противник, а Марселин при всей нарочитой простоте и плавности линий выглядит как та, что сможет защитить своих друзей. К слову о драке...

“Погодите. То есть, вы убили невиновного? Но ведь вы же принципиально не убийца, мистер Уэйн.”

— Он и не умер, окончательно, — герой убеждает, скорее, самого себя. — Я подставил его под генератор солнечного луча. Он рассыпался прахом, как от настоящего... Но с ним это бывало уже не раз, так ведь? Он воскреснет, восстанет из пепла. Я ведь однажды уже убил его, на съёмках фильма. Кадры решили не вырезать, оставив, как есть: концовка получилась сильная. Я понимаю, был неправ, сорвался: но он почти захватил Готэм.

“И говорил, что у вас с ним много общего, знаю.”

— Между нами нет. Ничего. Общего.

— А ещё в твоём фильме ты изобрел сыворотку, а не расстреливал заражённое население, — замечает Марселин. 

Бэтмен устало отмахивается и, скрестив руки на груди, опирается на двухметровый банан у себя за спиной. 

— Симулякр, а не сыворотку. Эпидемия была не настоящей, так что и лекарство от неё тоже. Жанровая условность. 

“То есть, всё вокруг понарошку, а убил ты по-настоящему, так что ли?”

— Вы позвали меня сюда затем, чтобы обсуждать ошибки прошлого? Что было тогда, не имеет значения. Сейчас я убил его повторно, потому что должен был это сделать: федералам нечего было ему предъявить. А он собирался вернуться на улицу Сезам. Не знаю, кто его допустил в десткие мультфильмы, он опасен! У меня не было выбора, другого способа остановить эпидемию нет.

— Другой способ есть, — возражает Марселин. — Я уже связалась с Пепито из Гаваны, из семейства фон Дракул…

— И чем нам помогут очередные холопы? 

— А пусть даже и холопы, как вы их зовёте, но дядюшка Пепито блестящий учёный, — обращается к супергерою принцесса Жвачка. — У них давно уже есть сыворотка, просто об их открытии мало кто знает. Она не идеальна, но действенна, и излечивает заражённых полностью. Правда, готовить они её могут только у себя в Гаване, там у них оборудована лаборатория и доступ к необходимым ингредиентам. 

— Пока что это похоже на обман с целью потянуть время, — Бэтмен настроен скептически.

— У нас есть на руках образцы и мы можем продемонстрировать эффективность лечения, если будет, на ком,— левитируя над полом, Марселин поднимается повыше, чтобы глаза её оказались на одном уровне с глазами собеседника. — Я пригласила вас, чтобы обсудить совместные действия. Изготовление сыворотки займёт некоторое время, после чего нам нужно организовать доставку из Гаваны к нам, и обеспечить лечение и реабилитацию наших заражённых. Вы уже нашли этих новых холопов?

 

— Нет, — Бэтмен кривится, как будто и у него зубы разболелись. — И, простите, девушки, но ваш план никто не поддержит. 

— Мистер Уэйн, — розовая принцесса Жвачка выступает вперёд. — Вы один из самых умных и рациональных героев. Я уверена, вы понимаете, что силой тут ничего не решишь. Мы можем договориться с вами и вашим альянсом, совместных усилий будет достаточно, чтобы разрешить ситуацию с наименьшим ущербом…

— Довольно, — Бэтмен вскидывает руку, останавливая её. — Боюсь, никто не захочет ждать, пока эпидемия окончательно выйдет из-под контроля. У нас уже есть другое, надёжное решение. 

Он снимает с пояса-разгрузки, на котором носит свои гаджеты, крупную шприц-ампулу с синей жидкостью. 

— Вы только что сказали, что ваша сыворотка лишь симулякр.

— Это не моя разработка, я взял её у Блейда. 

Эдди отлично понимает, что сейчас будет: Бэтмен расправляет плечи и отставляет ногу, принимая экшн-стойку. У каждого мультяшки есть безошибочное чутьё на драматичность момента, и Эдди не исключение — только вот оно ни черта не помогает, вовсе наоборот: Эдди застывает, не в силах совершить никакого значимого действия, потому что Бэтмен получил спотлайт. 

Сейчас герой произнесёт какую-нибудь броскую фразу и нанесёт первый удар — и никто не сможет вмешаться, прервать его или сбежать. 

— Мне жаль, что так вышло, леди.

Мир замедляется. Эдди видит движение руки в перчатке, что замахивается швырнуть шприц-ампулу в Марселин. 

Но в кадр врывается бело-чёрный комок шерсти, повисает на локте героя — и в следующий момент пушистое пузико крольчонка Банникулы раскрывается огромной клыкастой пастью с фиолетовым языком. 

ХРУМ!

Красные и синие брызги летят во все стороны, Бэтмен отшвыривает от себя кролика-вампира и зажимает культю: от кисти руки остался только большой палец без одной фаланги. Кровь, реалистичная красная кровь, которой так гордятся суперы, хлещет в таких количествах, в которых Эдди её видал разве что на местах совершения жестоких убийств. 

— Это ещё не конец, — хрипит Бэтмен с выражением запредельного напряжение на лице. — Я Бэтмен. 

— А я — королева вампиров, — Марселин перехватывает топор поудобнее и резко увеличивается в размерах. Эдди успевает удивиться, как всего парой деталей её вид, сохраняя простоту и плавность линий, трансформируется в облик инфернального чудища. 

— Марселин, у него ещё три штуки в запасе!

Принцесса Жвачка отрывает прядь волос и швыряет розовый шарик в супергероя. Яркая клякса залепляет портупею с синими шприц-ампулами. 

А Эдди получает, наконец, свободу действий и бросается к неподвижному Банникуле, от тельца которого идёт нехороший дымок. 

“Нам здесь делать нечего!”

С крольчонком на руках Эдди без оглядки бежит к выходу.

 

10\. 

Маленький пушистый комок в его руках пахнет ацетоном и палёной шерстью, дрожит крупной дрожью и только благодаря ей Эдди может судить, что не всё потеряно. 

Он сбавляет шаг после третьего по счёту поворота в какой-то очередной плохо освещённый проулок, грязный, как и все проулки Клёвого мира. Он дважды чуть не поскальзывается на банановой кожуре, то и дело наступает на сухие оболочки речевых пузырей, рваные использованные прямоугольники цензуры и многолетний слой не растаявших звёздочек, искорок и прочих завитушек, что постоянно сыплются в мультяшных драках; между прочим, верный признак, что это место стоило бы покинуть как можно скорее. Эдди прислушивается: вроде, никто их не преследует. Впрочем, тишина обманчива, как он может судить по себе, почеркушка способна ходить бесшумно.

Эдди необходимо отдышаться, и он всё же решается остановиться. Выбирает пятачок почище, в стороне от фонарей, на самой границе света и темноты. Это в человечьем мире маргиналы избегают лишний раз нападать на хорошо просматриваемом пространстве, а вот почеркушки наоборот, охотно лезут на свет, для них это лишний повод покрасоваться. 

“Эй, ты как?”

Эдди поглаживает крольчонка, но тот никак не откликается. Только дрожать совсем перестаёт. Поначалу Эдди это даже радует, но проходит минута, другая, а пушистый шарик остаётся неподвижным. 

“Банникула?”

Эдди прижимается к тельцу ухом, послушать сердце. И понимает, что не просто не слышит стука: кролик оказывается чуть прохладнее его щеки. 

“Нет!”

Ему приходится опереться о стену. Что ж там за отрава была у Бэтмена? Аналог “сиропа” — смеси растворителей краски, выжигающий мультяшку изнутри? Неужели суперы готовы перейти все разумные границы?

Он всё-таки пытается растормошить Банникулу ещё раз, настойчивее гладит между прижатыми ушами. Шкурка под его пальцами легко собирается в складки. Эдди, не в силах оторвать взгляда, медленно поднимает её — из-под неё проглядывает сероватая кость. Шкурка съезжает с черепа легко, как капюшон. 

На подставленную ладонь Эдди падает розовый шарик — глаз; второй ускользает и с шорохом укатывается в сторону. Распадающееся тельце Банникулы обмякает; у Эдди мелькает было мысль, что в нём ещё могли сохраниться остатки убившей малыша дряни и он сам рискует получить ожоги, но он не в силах вот так бросить крольчонка. 

“Не будет у тебя четвёртого сезона, малыш. И полного метра не будет.”

Глаз на ладони сверкает красным. Лапка, ещё секунду назад вполне себе мёртвая и безвольная, отбирает его у Эдди и вставляет в пустую глазницу. 

— Ты не забыл, что я, вообще-то, в комедиях с буффонадой снимаюсь?

Банникула деловито натягивает шкурку обратно на мордочку, и вот перед Эдди стоит совсем живой и почти целый крольчишка. Одноглазый крольчишка-вампир. 

“И это теперь показывают в детских шоу? Для комедии как-то жутковато.”

Банникула фыркает и уходит искать свой второй глаз. 

— Ты про чёрные комедии слышал когда-нибудь? Вообще-то, между смешным и страшным не такая уж большая разница. 

Вроде бы Эдди слышал нечто подобное: какй-то телепроповедник доказывал, что раз смех по заверениям учёных это всего лишь одна из форм проявления агрессии, то мультяшки смешные потому, что злые. 

“Бэтмена ты знатно уделал. Тебе самому-то точно не больно?”

— Я-то не супергерой, чтоб от каждого тычка превозмогать. Это их цена человекоподобия: реалистичная графика идёт в комплекте с реалистичной болью, и если взялся изображать человека — изображай и слабости. Ну его, такую жизнь: я считаю, по-настоящему силён тот, кто умеет над собой посмеяться. Смех, знаешь ли, побеждает всё. Знаешь, почему суперам удаётся одерживать верх в своих шоу? 

“Их злодеев рисуют запрограммированными на проигрыш.”

— Ага, патетичные слабаки, что не могут обойти простой ограничитель. Если бы они умели смешить по-настоящему, они бы не проигрывали. 

“Как тот же Джокер?”

— Заметь, публика любит Джокера. И он всегда возвращается. 

Наконец Банникула находит пропажу и, протерев его от налипшей грязи, вставляет глаз на место. 

“Значит, та синяя штука на тебя не подействовала?”

Крольчишка вопросительно поднимает ухо:

— Ты что, Блейда не смотрел? Эта синяя штука реагирует на особые красные тельца в крови плотоядных вампиров, а я-то, во-первых, вегетарианец, а во-вторых, красной крови у меня вообще нет. 

“Ну, ты всё-таки дымился.”

— А, точно! Спасибо, что напомнил, — и снова на брюшке кролика проявляется огромный рот; Банникула откидывает верхнюю часть туловища назад, распахивая брюшную пасть, и оказывается почти разделённым пополам. Длинный фиолетовый язык выталкивает по одному куски человеческих пальцев. — Фу, гадость.

Как же всё-таки хорошо, что у Эдди теперь всегда есть возможность приложиться к бутылке. 

“Значит, и против Марселин эта штука не сработала бы.”

— Ага. Если этот тип у нас один из самых умных суперов, то боюсь представить, каковы остальные. Ладно, что делать будем, детектив?

“Знаешь, давай-ка ты свяжешься с Марселин, как там всё утихнет, и передашь ей, что Эдди Вэлиант просил предоставить образцы их гаванского лекарства. У меня есть на примете доктор, который сможет провести тестирование. Нужно остановить эту заваруху, пока не поздно.”

— Думаешь, твоему доктору поверят?

Эдди вздыхает.

“Он человек.”

***

Эдди возвращается на улицу Сезам кружным путем.

Итак, суперы взялись за колья, и вряд ли все они захотят так просто сложить оружие, потому что королева вампиров предлагает мирное решение. Они привыкли бороться с преступностью как сами сочтут нужным, выбирая цели и методы без оглядки на кого-либо. 

А значит, Роджер всё ещё в опасности. Если его поймают, его могут убить на месте.

Поэтому Эдди кружит по Мультауну, проверяя, нет ли за ним хвоста, а заодно — не следит ли кто-нибудь за замком. Только убедившись, что всё чисто, он идёт искать Джессику, чтобы предупредить. Нужно придумать, как убедить Роджера больше не связываться с закупками крови.

Если только он не нуждается в ней сам.

Как понять, играет мульт в вампира или и вправду вампир? Роджер сказал, что не пьёт кровь, чтобы не расстраивать Джессику. 

А если Джессика уже сама заражена?

И, в довершение всему, он только что пообещал кролику Банникуле, что свяжется с доктором Теодором Вэлиантом, он же Тедди-младший. Эдди не представляет, как ему разговаривать с сыном. Перебирает в уме разные варианты, и каждый кажется хуже предыдущего. 

Наверное, стоит пока отложить звонок до того момента, как гаванская сыворотка окажется у Эдди на руках.

***

Кажется, он потерялся. 

 

во время экскурсии Рэнфилд упомянул про то, что граф фон Знак серьёзно расширил внутреннее пространство замка, продублировав несколько этажей. Мульты часто так делают: копируют в разные локации одни и те же декорации. Вообще-то. сами мультяшки при этом прекрасно ориентируются, так что и Эдди, казалось бы, не должен сбиваться с пути — а поди ж ты.

За очередным поворотом Эдди улавливает старый добрый запах свежезаваренного кофе. В поисках его источника Эдди чуть не натыкается на зомби в ливрее коридорного. Тот бормочет что-то извинительное и бредёт себе дальше. 

— Добро пожаловать в отель Трансильвания, чем могу помочь? — к Эдди подлетает девушка-вамп в маленьком чёрном платье и широко улыбается гостю.

“Ээээ, добрый вечер, мисс…”

— СТОП! Это еще кто? Кто нанял актера без озвучки?! 

На Эдди, будто на беглом преступнике у стен тюрьмы, сходятся лучи прожекторов.

— Перерыв десять минут, начинаем сначала.

— Мы и так выбиты из графика, может оставим дубль? Почеркушка сойдёт за монстра.

— Никаких речевых баллонов, наша целевая аудитория не умеет быстро читать!

Девушка-вамп расстроенно опускает плечи, будто дубль испорчен именно из-за неё.

“Прошу прощения, я просто шел в свою комнату. Я сосед Рэнфилда.”

— Пойдемте, я провожу вас и покажу обходной путь, где нет камер, — предлагает она и машет команде: — Я скоро вернусь!

Проходя мимо очередного зомби с подносом, что обслуживает съёмочную группу, Энди подхватывает одну из чашек кофе. 

“Не знал, что вы уже начали, вчера тут была тишь да гладь. Так быстро нашли замену графу?”

— Да, — грустно отвечает девушка. — Мистер Сэндлер очень спешит. Кстати, я не представилась: Мэвис Дракула.

“Эдди Вэлиант, частный детектив.”

— Правда? — глаза Мэвис вспыхивают. Не красным, отмечает Эдди, просто светятся. — А я могу вас нанять? Нужно найти моего отца.

Подавившись кофе, Эдди лихорадочно соображает, что ей ответить. Спутанные мысли рисуются невразумительной калякой из ломаных линий, что сейчас очень даже хорошо. Эдди отлично знает, что именно случилось с отцом девочки, и очень, очень старается не думать об этом, чтобы она не узнала правду — по крайней мере, не вот так, из его дурацкого мыслеоблачка.

— Его арестовали, но адвокат говорит, что выпустили в тот же день. Однако он не вернулся, и никто не знает, где он, — торопится описать ситуацию Мэвис. Вздыхает и заканчивает: — Нам он очень нужен, мне без него тяжело.

“Вы справитесь. Вы нравитесь аудитории,” — тут Эдди вспоминается замечание кого-то из киношников, и ему вдруг становится интересно, с какой скоростью читает Рэнфилд?

“Позвольте задать вам вопрос.”

— Конечно!

“Ваш отец кусал кого-нибудь из актёров? По-настоящему?”

Мэвис приоткрывает рот от удивления, машет на Эдди руками:

— Это исключено! Мы на строгой диете из витаминных коктейлей, никакой крови, ни донорской, ни животной, ни бутафорской: у всех вампиров, что допускаются к работе с детьми, каждый раз перед съемками берут анализ. Контроль строже, чем у олимпийских спортсменов, за малейшую провинность — вон из профессии. Нас будто диким зверьём считают, честное слово. Я ношу протекторы на клыках, — при этих словах она демонстрирует зуб: Эдди удаётся разглядеть тонкую плёнку покрытия.

“Спасибо, я понял.”

— Так... вы беретесь?

Он не сразу находится, что сказать.

“Увы, я сейчас работаю над другим делом. Но вам стоит поговорить с Марселин, королевой вампиров. Если кто и может помочь вам, так это она.”

— Спасибо! — Мэвис бросается ему на шею и искренне обнимает.

Второй раз за вечер Эдди чувствует себя жалким трусом. 

 

11.

Эдди просыпается от стука в дверь.

“Кто там?”

Он не сразу вспоминает, что теперь его никто не слышит. Стук повторяется настойчивей.

— Эдди, ты у себя? Открой, это Джессика.

Эдди вскакивает и бросается спешно одеваться. На часах почти одиннадцать утра.

Вчера ночью ни Джессики, ни Роджера он так и не нашел. Рэнфилд сообщил только, что они ушли из замка. По отдельности. Эдди оставил Джессике записку: “ нужно срочно поговорить”.

Он распахивает дверь и видит декольте нового платья Джессики.

— Доброе утро, детектив, — томно приветствует его дива. — Пригласите меня войти?

“Добро пожаловать,” — Эдди отступает, пропуская её внутрь.

Она проходит, покачивая бедрами, бросает мимолетный взгляд на обстановку: в комнате по прежнему ничего, кроме не заправленной кровати, на спине которой висит нарисованная одежда. На подоконнике, среди прочего хлама из его карманов, красуется бутылка виски. Эдди краснеет.

“Ты прекрасно выглядишь.”

Джессика кружится, показывая наряд со всех сторон. Вместо туфелек теперь сапожки, над широкой нижней юбкой — художественно рваная верхняя, корсет… И две красные точки на шее.

“Тебя по-настоящему укусили?”

— Нет, что ты, — Она цепляет ногтем одну из накладных дырочек. — Это грим.

А ещё на ней больше нет перчаток.

Интересно, каково это — играть в ладушки с ней?

— Ты за этим меня звал? — её насмешливый взгляд останавливается у него над головой.

“Нет, не за этим,” — Эдди раздражённо смахивает облако. — “Я был вчера в Клёвом мире. Ты знаешь, что Бэтмен убил Дракулу?”

— Нет, — Джессика выглядит испуганной. — Бедняжка Мэвис, она знает?

“Ещё нет. Роджер в опасности. Кстати, а где вы были всю ночь?”

— Я пыталась за ним проследить, — Эдди совсем не нравится, как звучит это “пыталась”. — Потеряла его из виду. Под утро вернулась, надеялась, что мы с ним просто разминулись.

Она обхватывает себя руками, борясь с подступающей тревогой, и шагает было к подоконнику.

На котором, ясно сознает Эдди, всё ещё лежит снимок с мухой и куском его сна. В одно мгновение он пробегает всю комнату по дуге и, закрыв собой подоконник, проникновенно заглядывает ей в глаза:

“То есть, его нет сейчас в замке?”

— Нет, — Джессика обессилено опускается на край кровати. — Не представляю даже, где его искать.

Эдди хочется сесть рядом, приобнять её за плечи, утешить. Но вместо этого он делает вид, что берёт газету, незаметно убирая злополучный снимок с глаз долой.

“Джессика, ты не знаешь кого-нибудь, кто разбирается в современных компьютерах…”

Бросившийся в глаза заголовок на первой полосе сообщает:

“Новые похождения вампира: кровосос обжегся о серьгу жертвы, приняв её за серебряную ( Но на самом деле она из медицинской стали)”

“Грубер. Вампир напал на Грубера.”

*** 

Джессика закрывает верх кабриолета, чтобы реплики Эдди не сносило во время езды. 

— Ты думаешь, нападение как-то связано с Роджером? — она не произносит “ты думаешь, нападающим был сам Роджер?”, но они оба не готовы так просто отбросить эту мысль. Согласно заметке, происшествие случилось под утро после разговора Эдди с Роджером, как раз когда тот узнал, что Грубер шантажирует его жену.

“Не знаю. Может, это вообще не он, а кто-то другой с таким же пирсингом, в статье нет ни имени, ни фотографии пострадавшего. Но поговорить с Грубером нужно обязательно. Если жертва — он, то нам важно знать, не рассказал ли он следствию о Роджере.”

И узнали они об этом с опозданием на сутки, да и то случайно. А этой ночью Роджер так и не вернулся в замок графа фон Знака. Дальше всю дорогу они молчат, каждый погружён в собственные мрачные мысли.

 

Адрес Грубера, оказывается, Джессике известен — Эдди оставляет при себе вопрос, как, когда и зачем она его выясняла. Главное правило детектива: верить нельзя никому, даже собственному нанимателю. Особенно собственному нанимателю. 

Джессика везёт их в благоустроенный район зажиточной прослойки среднего класса. Чисто людской квартал: не смотря на отсутствие официальных запретов, мультяшкам в таких жильё попросту не продадут: даже у риэлторов есть профессиональная этика. Ну и мотивация в виде повышенных коэффициентов для клиентов-людей “за спокойный район с добронравными соседями”. Как будто люди не бывают психами и дебоширами. По крайней мере, так было тридцать лет назад, и, судя по всему, здесь мало что изменилось. 

Внезапно, Грубер, тот самый парень, что вымогал у Джессики деньги, живет не где-нибудь, а в двухэтажном частном доме с бассейном.

“При этом на приличного парикмахера денег у парня не нашлось,” — комментирует живописный вид Эдди. Джессика щелкает его по козырьку шляпы.

— Это молодёжная мода сейчас такая, старичок.

Они подходят к двери вдвоём, ведь Эдди технически немой. На звонок никто не отвечает, но за дверью слышны тихие шаги.

— Мистер Грубер? — зовет Джессика. — Нам нужно поговорить.

Шаги так же тихо удаляются.

“Он там.” 

Эдди оглядывается: они, должно быть, привлекли внимание всех соседей. Детишек так точно — наверняка они редки видят мультяшек на по ту сторону экрана. Плюс здесь должно быть много скучающих домохозяек и дневной прислуги. В таких районах все хорошо друг друга знают. А значит, нечего и пытаться проникнуть в дом силой.

— Мистер Грубер?

Шумит, поднимаясь, дверь гаража. Эдди в два прыжка спускается с крыльца, спешит на звук заводящегося двигателя. Он специально выходит на подъездную дорожку, чтобы помешать водителю уехать.

И не успевает отскочить, когда разгоняющийся спорткар вылетает прямо на него.

Удар сопровождается огромной кляксой спецэффекта: размашистое БАБАХ! на фоне лимонно-жёлтого скринтона. Впервые в жизни Эдди сбивает машина. Скорость столкновения недостаточно велика, так что Эдди не расплющивает по лобовому стеклу, как обычно в мультиках, а отшвыривает назад, и он кувырком летит на проезжую часть.

Джессика уже бежит к своему Шевроле.

— Садись!

Они бросаются в погоню, и Груберу — если за рулем именно он — не удаётся от них оторваться. 

Эдди будто попадает на съемки какого-нибудь из старых боевиков с участием Джессики — он смотрел их все. У неё большой опыт работы в Голливуде: Шевроле вписывается в крутые повороты, срезает через проулочки, лавирует по встречной полосе. И всё это Джессика проделывает в состоянии спокойной сосредоточенности.

Охотница преследует добычу.

Только вместо бодрого саундтрека их сопровождают сирены дорожной полиции.

Шальной стиль езды мультяшек, ставший притчей во языцех, на самом деле имеет простое объяснение: мультяшки двумерны, так что у большинства их них есть некоторые проблемы с восприятием глубины и оценкой расстояний. Поэтому мультам редко выдают водительские права, действительные в реальном мире. Гуманоиды же, вроде Джессики, способны сами по себе становиться почти объемными и ориентируются в трёхмерном пространстве куда лучше. 

Главное, чтобы они не забывали пользоваться этими своими умениями.

“Он едет в Мультаун!”

— Прекрасно, там сбросим с хвоста копов, — с лёгкой хрипотцой в голосе цедит Джессика, как и положено злодейке. Неизменные теперь чёрные очки на пол лица отлично дополняют образ.

Они пересекают границу автономии по обломкам снесенного Грубером шлагбаума и вылетают вслед за спорткаром на авеню Кью. Весёлое мультауновское солнце приветствует Эдди по имени — раньше к нему бы присоединились всякие поющие зверушки и деревья, но от массовки давно уже отказались: затратно и публике приелось. Эдди знает, что каждый визитёр, что уже побывал в Мультауне хотя бы раз, получает индивидуальное приветствие, так что Джессика должна сейчас слышать что-то, адресованное лично ей.

Неожиданно спорткар Грубера заносит на совершенно пустой и спокойной дороге. Люди и монстры разбегаются, когда авто вылетает на тротуар и врезается в пожарный гидрант; капот сминается гармошкой. В небо бьет струя нарисованной воды.

Джессика выжимает тормоза и делает полицейский разворот. Они оба выскакивают из машины и Эдди видит, как с водительского места спорткара вываливается человек- факел. Охваченное пламенем лицо плавится в гримасе крика.

“Врача! Что вы стоите, врача!” — кричит Эдди, но на его баллон никто не обращает внимания. 

Горящая фигура шарахается в сторону от спасительного потока воды: Грубер уже не видит, не понимает что происходит. 

— Тушите его!

Грубер падает ,катится по земле; плоть тает слишком быстро, буквально за секунды. Руки и ноги его дёргаются в судорогах уже совершенно неслаженно, будто у сломанного робота. К телу бросается парочка пушистых монстров, ещё один, выскочив прямо из мусорного бака, соображает использовать крышку, чтобы перенаправить поток воды из гидранта на горящее тело. От удара струи от тела отваливаются целые куски. Клубы белого нарисованного пара на мгновение скрывают картину.

Но когда пар развеивается, на асфальте остается лишь обгорелый скелет и жирный чёрный пепел от сгоревшей дотла плоти. 

Монстры мнутся вокруг, закрывая плотной разноцветной стеной труп от глаз людских детишек, что жмутся к родителям. Эдди, который теперь сам ростом с двенадцатилетку, едва протискивается в центр, чтобы успеть осмотреть хоть что-нибудь до того, как прибудет полиция — сирены всё ещё слышны вдалеке.

Люди не горят так. На то, чтобы сжечь тело в крематории уходит не менее двух часов, и это при высоких температурах, которые просто невозможно устроить в салоне авто и тем более на открытом воздухе. Но остов вовсе не похож на нарисованный, слишком натурально выглядит. Кроме того, обугленные мультяшки не пахнут настоящим горелым мясом. Эдди касается почерневшей плоти на черепе, окончательно убеждаясь, что труп — человеческий. 

Серьга из медицинской стали блестит в лучах нарисованного солнца. 

 

12.

Дороги в Клёвом мире строили по эскизам известных архитекторов. 

По бракованным, перечеркнутым, смятым и выброшенным в урну эскизам. И строители их не разгладили, а так и воспроизвели все изгибы, загибы и завороты комков бумаги. Перекрученные в узлы полотна дорог существуют в собственном многомерном пространстве. Правила движения соблюсти на них просто невозможно, но при этом на всю многокилометровую длину дорожного полотна аккуратно нанесена разметка.Выглядит это как издёвка над здравым смыслом — чем, по сути, и является.

От полиции они оторвались уже давно, но Джессика не собирается останавливаться. Эдди понимает, что убегать бессмысленно: номера-то видели все, но не решается сейчас ей об этом сказать. В кино она могла бы, чего доброго, начать отстреливаться.

Всё как-то стало слишком серьёзно.

“Куда мы едем?”

— К моей дальней родственнице.

Эдди замолкает. Как хорошо, что под рукой есть бутылка и он не за рулем.

Осмотреть тело подробно ему не дали — прежде чем полиция окружила место происшествия, Джессика просто бросила его обратно в машину будто волейбольный мяч. Он не успел пристегнуться, как она уже взяла приличный разгон, прошла на двух колёсах между полицейскими машинами и рванула в Клёвый мир.

Эдди перебирает в уме варианты, что вообще могло произойти.

Грубер облил себя горючим и поджег? Но зачем? И где, спрашивается, он добыл такое горючее, ракетное топливо, что ли? Эдди плохо себе представляет свойства ракетного топлива. 

Ладно, вопрос “как” стоит пока отложить, вернёмся к вопросу “зачем” или “почему”. Что могло заставить странного хмыря из благополучного квартала сначала броситься в бега от пары мультяшек, а затем поджечь себя — если, конечно, последнее он сделал с собой сам. 

Гипноз?

Может быть. Допустим напавший на Грубера вампир загипнотизировал жертву, чтобы та ничего не запомнила. А, может, вампир и не собирался пить кровь Грубера, а с самого начала хотел его убрать. Имитация самоубийства, и никаких следов не осталось. Идеальное убийство.

Тогда кто из вампиров владеет гипнозом? 

Дракула — точно показывал подобные фокусы, и не раз. Его считают мёртвым — в смысле, в очередной раз мёртвым на какое-то время; но это может оказаться и трюком. Некоторые мультяшки умеют создавать собственных доппельгангеров, и Бэтмена могли попросту провести подобной уловкой. В пользу этой версии говорит то, что холопы не освободились со смертью Дракулы. Ведь это может указывать не только на его непричастность, но и на то, что убита была всего лишь копия.Так что не следует сбрасывать первого вампира со счетов.

Дальше, как насчёт Мэвис, его дочери? А Марселин? Малыш Банникула?

Роджер?

Джессика?

Это ведь Джессика привела Эдди на свою встречу с Грубером: тот шантажировал её и угрожал её мужу. Возможно, она просто нуждалась в свидетеле. Она ведь зачем-то выяснила адрес Грубера заранее. И той ночью, когда Грубер был атакован, она ушла раньше, якобы в их с Роджером номер, а потом до следующего вечера их обоих никто не видел. “Я готова на всё ради своего мужа. На всё!” — сказала она тогда, в сорок седьмом. У неё есть вполне серьёзный мотив, и у неё нет алиби на время нападения.

Но в чём тогда состоял план и были ли у неё возможности его осуществить?

Если так подумать, горючим ведь не обойдешься за пару минут: ракетное топливо там было или какое другое, но его ещё нужно достать, вылить на себя, сесть за руль. Если допустить, что это всё же был гипноз, то похоже на отложенный приказ… Как вовремя они сейчас пришли поговорить.

Или всё ещё проще: их появление и послужило триггером. Джессика звала Грубера по имени — что вполне могло быть заранее внедрённым в его сознание сигналом. То, что они не переступили порога дома, могут засвидетельствовать все соседи. Прекрасное алиби.

— Нет, я этого не делала, — Эдди опять забыл, что Джессика может читать его мысли. Буквально, чёртовы мыслеоблачка. — Тут происходит что-то совсем другое, детектив.

 

***

Наконец, Шевроле сбавляет скорость и плавно съезжает с автострады. Эдди просыпается — он успел задремать по дороге. Вокруг черным-черно, освещения почти нет, только одинокая лампочка над простой синей дверью в белой стене. Остальная часть здания теряется в непроглядной тьме затенения. 

— Приехали, — паркуется Джессика. — Тут вход только по клубным картам, так что извини, тебе придётся подождать здесь.

Эдди смотрит на аккуратную надпись медными буквами, и у него отвисает челюсть: Клуб 33. Самый закрытый клуб Диснейленда, доступен только богатеям. 

Насколько Эдди известно, исходное заведение находится в парке Диснейленда в Новом Орлеане, и чтобы попасть туда, Джессике нужно было бы выехать из Клёвого мира обратно в реал, покинуть Лос-Анджелес, пересечь границы штатов… Они никак не могли попасть к настоящему Клубу 33.

Или могли? Может быть, дороги Клёвого мира связывают все Мультауны в разных городах в одну сеть? Да уж, прямо как в комиксах.

***

Джессика возвращается не одна — с ней некая блондинка-гуманоид в белых сапогах и настолько откровенном платье, что, даже напрягая всю свою фантазию, Эдди не может придумать никакой приличной профессии для подобного наряда. А те, что приходят на ум, в Диснейленде недопустимы.

— Поэтому-то клуб и закрытый, — подмигивает его мыслям блондинка.

— Эдди, это Холли, моя кузина, — насмешливый взгляд Холли тут же опровергает указанную степень родства, да Эдди и так понятно, что Джессика зачем-то врёт. — Поговорим в машине?

Холли вальяжно садится на заднее сиденье и вытягивает длинные ноги вперёд. Она явно гордится каждой нарисованной чёрточкой своего тела; Эдди легко представить себе, в каком настроении рисовал её аниматор.

— Ладно, давай начистоту, — Холли закидывает руки за голову. — Что бы ты там обо мне ни думала, а я слежу за новостями и знаю, что там у вас происходит.

Джессика на водительском устроилась вполоборота, чтобы видеть собеседницу. 

— Я так понимаю, Джек тоже решил принять участие в охоте?

— Да, — морщится Холли. — Звал меня с собой. И я прекрасно понимаю, зачем ты явилась, после стольких-то лет молчания: тебе нужен инсайдер в лагере суперов, так?

— Ты отлично к ним впишешься, — пожимает плечами Джессика. — И ты знаешь, я в долгу не останусь. 

— Ты бы и сама отлично вписалась, знаешь ли. Правда, тебе бы пришлось публично отречься от расово неполноценного мужа, — колкость явно достигает цели, Джессика отворачивается, кусая губы, и Холли смеётся. — Если хочешь моей помощи, Джесс, предложи мне что-нибудь действительно интересное, а не деньги.

— Роль, — тут же отвечает ей Джессика. — У нас свободна одна: Магда, служанка в гостинице и любовница её хозяина, с которой тот сбегает от жены…

Холли морщится.

— Опять игра в дочки-папики? Всегда одно и то же.

— Фильмы Мэрилин Монро никто переснимать не собирается, насколько я знаю, — холодно замечает Джессика. — А для Магды ты идеально попадаешь в типаж.

Эдди наблюдает за торгом, прикидывая, кем барышни могут быть друг другу на самом деле.

— Подруги, — подмигивает Холли, которая одним глазом поглядывает на его мыслеоблачка. — Джессика, сколько ещё я буду оставаться твоим маленьким грязным секретом?

— Эдди, — Джессика предпочитает игнорировать последний вопрос, сохраняя хорошую мину при плохой игре. Разговор явно свернул не туда, куда бы ей хотелось. — Именно Холли подсказала мне, что нужно сделать, чтобы тебя воскресить.

— Ха! И тебе стоило обратиться к Джеку, — вставляет Холли. — Уж он-то нарисовал бы тебе фигурку по выразительней.

— Это она про Джека Дибса. Того самого Дибса, что дал Клёвому миру имя. Помнишь, у него была дочка-полумульт? Так вот, Холли — её мать.

***

Как именно работает “магия” перерождения, Холли не знает. Она лишь знает правила игры, а кем, когда и как они придуманы и какие такие шестерёнки в мироздании заставляют их работать — ей неведомо. 

О том, что человека можно сделать мультяшкой, знали давно, но до кризиса со страховыми случаями в Клёвом мире трансмульты в людском обществе крайне не приветствовались, и говорить о них было не принято. 

Правила перехода из живого в анимированное просты: во-первых, человек-”исходник” должен быть мертв или умереть в процессе, а во-вторых, анимировать мультяшку с перенесённым человеческим сознанием можно только единожды. Иными словами, копии сознания невозможны, из всех почеркушек про Эдди оживёт только одна.

Холли изучала это всё потому, что хотела сама стать человеком. Она пыталась сочинить “обратный ритуал”, чтобы получить не НТТ-транса — ноид-в-мультяшку, Noid-To-Toon, как сейчас говорят, — а ТТН, мультяшка-в-ноида. И Гибс должен был ей в этом помочь. 

Но у Холли не получилось. В результате их связи Холли так и осталась мультяшкой, но родила ребенка-гибрида, что являлся человеком и мультяшкой одновременно. Свою печальную историю Холли могла бы рассказывать долго, однако Джессика неожиданно мягко попросила её “пояснить ещё кое-что”. При этом рука Джессики как бы невзначай легла на колено подруги.

Это “кое-что” оказалось самой интересной частью: ритуал перехода как-то связан с кровью. Так что все эти запреты на красную кровь для мультяшек со стороны пуритан имеют под собой некоторые основания. 

Известная проблема с вампирами, из-за чего сейчас так взволновались суперы, как раз-таки в том, что те вампиры, на которых распространился стереотип о заражении каждой укушенной жертвы, способны заразить и человека. Получается тот же гибрид, довольно жуткое существо: физически он ноид, но может пользоваться трюками мультяшек. И руководствуется мультяшной логикой.

“Тот неумелый вампир, что убежал при виде креста из пластыря, считал, что это на них сработает, и именнл поэтому это сработало,” — задумчиво резюмирует Эдди. И тут его осеняет.

“И, видимо, поэтому и сгорел Грубер. Солнышко с ним поздоровалось.”

Некоторое время все молчат.

“А это правда, что все полумульты — злобные психи, как их описывали создатели Кодекса Комиксов?”

— Нет, — беззаботно пожимает плечами Холли. — Тот же Тим Бёртон отлично устроился в реале. Никто и не догадывается, что он НТТ-транс.

— Слухи всё равно ходят, — возражает Джессика.

Эдди припоминает, что уже где-то сталкивался с этим именем.

“Кто такой этот Тим Бёртон?”

— Ты где был последние тридцать лет? — смеётся Холли. — это очень известный режиссёр.

Эдди корит себя за то, что не проверил имя из записной книжки Знака сразу. Итак, Роджер упоминал, что режиссёр лично руководит процессом его изменения. 

“Может ли полумульт перерисовать мультяшку?”

— Бёртон наверняка кое-что может, он неплохо рисует, — подмигивает ему Холли. — Что, ты всё-таки решил телеса поправить, пухляш?

 

13\. 

“За убийство человека в Мультауне арестовано солнце (бедняга-ноид сгорел совсем насмерть, воскресить пока не получается)” 

Эдди перечитывает в заголовок несколько раз. Это произошло сутки назад, пока они с Джессикой катались подпространстве Клёвого мира в Новый Орлеан, откуда теперь находятся на полпути обратно. И арест настолько хорошо укладывается в события невидимой войны между вампирами и суперами, что кажется умышленно подстроенным. 

Если это так, если кто-то действительно сумел подставить солнце, то дело плохо: противник им попался серьезный. И совсем худо, если он не из числа суперзлодеев. Ведь те, как известно, изначально создаются запрограммированными на проигрыш — это такой своего рода предохранитель, чтобы эти злобные гении и вправду не захватили мир. 

Вся индустрия супергероического эпоса занимается, по сути, тремя вещами: проектированием хитроумных злодейских планов, порчей хитроумных злодейских планов и фансервисом. Казалось бы, опыта в решении задач первого и второго типа — особенно второго — у суперов должно было бы уже накопиться на все случаи жизни. Говорят, правительства всерьёз рассчитывают на помощь героев в случае каких-нибудь катаклизмов. 

Однако весь этот опыт, полученный на специально выведенных злодеях для битья и гроша ломаного не стоит, если в деле окажется кто-то, кто не играет в жанровые поддавки. Случайно ли Банникула поднял вчера эту тему, или крольчишка намекал на что-то важное?

Бэтмен.

Бэтмен увидел повторение знакомого сценария — и тут же пошёл по его колее. 

Эдди закрывает глаза и мысленно считает до десяти. Спокойно. То, что кому-то удалось единожды разыграть красивую партию и убрать главную слабость всех своих миньонов, ещё не значит, что этот кто-то способен постоянно управлять своими врагами, как марионетками на ниточках. Мультяшки не бывают настолько рациональными. 

“Печально, что Грубера оживить не удалось.Выходит, он уже был мультом внутри, и пересадить сознание в новую мультяшку у аниматоров не получилось.”

— Значит, он может ожить и сам, как Дракула, — поживает плечами Холли на заднем сиденье, в очередной раз поправляя макияж.

“Значит, что сделает он это очень и очень нескоро, и мы не можем его сейчас расспросить.”

Внезапно из сумочки Джессики раздаётся джазовая мелодия. Джессика достает небольшое устройство, смотрит на экран, что-то нажимает, после чего на весь салон шевроле кричит бодрый голос кролика Роджера:

— Джессика, дорогая, где ты? У меня потрясающая новость: Кикстартер собрал всю необходимую сумму, и мы можем приступать к съемкам! А ещё Мистер Б. полностью доволен моим новым образом!

— Прекрасно, милый, — воркует Джессика с явным облегчением. — Как я рада что ты цел. Я скоро приеду, и ты мне всё-всё-всё расскажешь. 

Холли обречённо закатывает глаза.

 

“Что такое Кикстарер?” — интересуется Эдди, когда обмен любезностями между супругами, наконец, заканчивается, и Джессика возвращает гаджет в сумочку.

— Платформа для краудфандинга. Мы собирали деньги на фильм таким образом, я же говорила об этом. Поначалу у нас были проблемы с финансированием. 

— Дай, я покажу, — оживляется Холли, наклоняясь к самому уху Эдди. У неё есть такой же гаджет, только с белым корпусом. — Вот смотри: это собранная сумма, это количество участников... Гляди-ка, так много крупных пожертвований.

Некоторое время Эдди изучает страницу с правилами ресурса. 

“Правильно ли я понимаю, что вот этих вот жертвователей проекта можно назвать теми, кто хочет помочь Роджеру и Ко вернуться на экраны?”

— Именно так.

“А где их имена? Должна быть база данных с именами и адресами.” 

Эдди боится спугнуть удачу: неужели он наткнулся на злодея-мультяшку, которому интересны банальные деньги? Хотя бы на каком-то этапе. Впрочем, если злодей — гибридная форма, он может обладать вполне людской рациональностью. 

— Имена могут видеть только администраторы проекта. Вот эти ребята.

Эдди понимает, что наконец-то нащупал надёжную нить.

***  
“Привет, Мэвис! Как съёмки, справляешься?”

Эдди делает вид, будто просто шёл мимо и столкнулся с Мэвис у её гримёрки совершенно случайно; по крайней мере, с новым чутьём мультяшки он легко может подгадывать такие вещи. 

Его расследование дошло до той стадии, когда разрозненные казалось бы фрагменты головоломки начинают, наконец, складываться в общий узор, но для окончательного решения дела необходимо собрать веские доказательства. И в этом ему необходима помощь именно Мэвис. 

Но как попросить девушку собрать улики, которые, возможно, окончательно докажут вину её отца?

Не нужно обладать проницательностью детектива. чтобы заметить: Мэвис сегодня сама не своя. И то, что ей нужно играть наивную и круглосуточно жизнерадостную хозяйку отеля, только усугубляет её состояние: гиперответственная девушка едва справляется с навалившимися на неё задачами. Ей явно стоило бы взять перерыв, развеяться. 

Так что Эдди ловит её у гримёрки, понимая, что у неё что-то случилось. И вариантов тут может быть два; однако расспросы в лоб только навредят ситуации. 

— Доброе утро, мистер Вэлиант. Всё хорошо: подменить отца, пока он… болеет приехала одна из моих тётушек, так что мы работаем без него. 

Эдди уверен: тоска Мэвис по отцу вполне искренняя. Или она не знает, что Дракула подставил Бэтмену собственного доппельгангера и теперь скрывается даже от собственной дочери — или Дракула был убит по-настоящему. То есть, настолько, насколько вообще можно убить Дракулу.

— Привет!

А вот то, что в гримёрке их будет ждать Банникула собственной персоной, оказывается для Эдди полной неожиданностью. Мэвис подхватывает крольчишку на руки и задумчиво гладит по длинным ушам.

— Вы знакомы, так ведь? Марселин сказала, что Банникуле нужно поговорить с вами, детектив. 

— Собственно, то, что ты просил, у меня, — Банникула ухмыляется и заговорщицки подмигивает. — Так что доставай своего эксперта.

“Отлично.”

На самом деле, Эдди не считает, что всё отлично. Чем дальше, тем меньше ему нравится идея впутывать в это дело Тэдди-младшего. Почему-то ему кажется, что стоит ещё немного отсрочить звонок сыну. 

“Прямо сейчас у меня есть одно очень срочное дело. Мэвис, мне рекомендовали обратиться к тебе, ты хорошо разбираешься во всяких там… таблицах учёта, которые в компьютере, так ведь?”

— Да, — легко соглашается она. — Чем вам помочь?

“Насколько я понимаю, с Рэнфилдом ты тоже знакома.”

Так вот и выглядит работа детектива: каждому задавать вопросы про всех остальных и слушать, что собеседник скажет, а чего не скажет. 

— Да, это слуга моего двоюродного дядюшки. А что?

Разумеется, граф Дракула фон Знак тоже приходится ей родственником. 

“В общем, нужно, чтобы ты помогла мне найти кое-что в его компьютере, а то я совсем ничего в этом не понимаю.”

— Вы имеете в виду незаконное проникновение?! Так нельзя!

Милая честная девушка. Как же тяжело с такими работать. 

“Нет, вовсе нет, он сам нам разрешит. Пойдём со мной, я спрошу у него при тебе, чтобы ты лично убедилась.”

Мэвис колеблется всего секунду.

— Я скоро вернусь! — машет она кому-то на площадке и быстро хватает Эдди под локоть. — Бежим!

***

Стучать в дверь приходится, конечно же, Мэвис. поначалу никто не отзывается, и Эдди прикидывает в уме, как половчее отвлечь девушку ненадолго, чтобы попросту вскрыть замок и сказать потом, что было не заперто — но тот наконец-то щёлкает сам. Заспанный Рэнфилд хмуро зыркает на гостей — и тут же расцветает смущённой улыбкой. 

Сработало.

— Ой, простите! Мы, кажется, не вовремя, — Эдди спиной чувствует, как Мэвис неловко. Ну вот, так оно и начинается.

— Нет-нет, всё в порядке, — Рэнфилд смотрит поверх головы Эдди, как будто того вообще здесь нет. Честно говоря, Эдди и сам предпочёл бы оказаться где-нибудь ещё, а не между парочкой с таким уровнем драматического потенциала, что аж глаз начинает подёргиваться. 

Главное, чтобы гроза не разразилась раньше времени. 

“Рэнфилд, дружище! Видишь ли, нам нужно кое-что посмотреть через твой компьютер, ты позволишь?”

В первое мгновение Рэнфилд непонимающе смотрит на внезапно возникшие перед ним пузыри текста, и только потом взгляд его движется по хвостикам вниз, пока не упирается в Эдди. 

— Сейчас?

“Пссст, парень! Сейчас ты не одет.”

Шутка не самая удачная, но приходится работать с тем, что есть; главное, выразительная реакция Рэнфилда и сдавленный смешок Мэвис хоть немного разряжают обстановку. Эдди чувствует себя так глупо, как не чувствовал себя в клоунском гриме: молодёжные романтические комедии он никогда не любил, а тут приходится самому импровизировать в неподходящем жанре. Он бы предпочёл что угодно вместо этого, даже ещё раз спеть хорькам, швыряя гири себе на голову. 

Одна надежда: драма-чувствительность Мэвис должна быть развита куда сильнее, авось девочка подхватит волну и выведет. 

“Слушай, давай мы зайдём попозже. Когда ты уходишь?”

— Сегодня хозяин возвращается, — спокойно отвечает Рэнфилд, впервые не переключившись в режим параноика при упоминании слова-триггера. — Я должен встретить его в два тридцать.

“Отлично, тогда мы с Мэвис подойдём к этому времени. Мы посмотрим пару имён и уйдём, договорились?” 

— Мы бы не хотели вам мешать. Но если вы против…

Завороженный Рэнфилд произносит именно то, чего Эдди и добивался: 

— Нет, что, вы, приходите, когда хотите! Для вас моя дверь всегда открыта!

— Спасибо! Приятного отдыха! — Мевис машет рукой на прощанье и уходит быстрым шагом. Всё-таки почуяла дискомфорт. Ничего, ей по амплуа положено временами ошибаться с первым впечатлением. 

Эдди отлично понимает, что сводить эту парочку идея не просто плохая, а очень плохая. Но, с другой стороны, какие душевные раны могут быть у мультяшки? Забывшись, он чуть было не пропускает момент, когда Рэнфилд, провожавший дракулову дочку взглядом до поворота, закрывает было дверь. Эдди решительно бросается вперёд, толкая Рэнфилда вглубь комнаты:

“Теперь нам нужно поговорить.”

 

14\. 

 

“Я знаю, что ты такое.”

Эдди решает сразу перейти к делу. Тёмные глаза Рэнфилда загораются сначала недовением, затем сомнением. 

“Ты был ноидом, в смысле, человеком; но теперь внутри ты мультяшка. Вот на что ты всё это время пытался мне намекнуть, да?”

Рэнфилд облегчённо выдыхает, и садится прямо на пол у ближайшей стены.

“И тебе запрещено об этом говорить. Значит давай так:, если я ошибаюсь, поправь меня, если угадываю правильно — молчи. К тебе применяли вампирский гипноз?”

Рэнфилд не произносит ни слова в ответ.

“Человек по фамилии Грубер — он же был среди жертвователей на Кикстартере?”

Собственно, скоро эти сведения достанет для него Мэвис, но Эдди хочет получить некоторые ответы сейчас, чтобы к моменту, как у них окажется на руках база данных с адресами они уже знали, что делать дальше. 

Молчание.

“Тот, кто заразил тебя, использовал жертвователей как кормовую базу? Кусал тех, кто при деньгах?”

И снова молчание.

“Хорошо. Значит, у нас есть список ноидов, по которому мы сможем найти остальных заражённых. Я ведь обещал помочь. помнишь? Я был у Марселин. У нас есть сыворотка, которая помогает мультяшкам. Но неизвестно, действует ли она на заражённого человека. Нам нужно будет проверить это; ты согласен стать добровольцем?”

— Да.

“Только не смей кусать врача!”

Вообще-то Эдди просто хотел пошутить, чтобы избавиться от гнетущего чувства беспокойства. Он ведь так не хотел, чтобы Тедди-младший работал с опасными мультяшками. Может, попробовать поискать какого-нибудь другого врача? Но и в этой мысли есть немного подлости: пусть кто-нибудь другой…

— Я никогда не трогал людей, — неожиданно подаёт голос Рэнфилд. — Это всё другие. 

“Кто? Ты не можешь выдать своего Мастера, но ты можешь сказать, кто ещё из мультов пьёт человеческую кровь?”

Рэнфилд решительно встаёт и идёт за блокнотом и ручкой.

это не мультяшки

такие как я — заражённые, что не выглядят мультами

“Что ж ты сразу не сказал?”

Рэнфилд смотрит на Эдди тем самым безумным взглядом. И бросается писать: пишет много, первые строчки начинают выцветать до того, как он заканчивает последнюю:

думаешь, я сам знал, что я теперь такое?

думаешь, он мне хоть что-то объяснил?

я знал только, что изменился, что всё теперь совсем другое

экспериментировал, чтоб разобраться 

Эдди Вэлиант, ты же распознал мультяшку в судье Роке, я думал, ты поймёшь

 

Эдди вынужден взять разволновавшегося Рэнфилда за плечо, чтобы тот успокоился и притормозил с излияниями. Потому что в свете только что сказанного Эдди понимает, что нужно задать ещё один очень важный вопрос:

“Другие ноиды-вампиры, такие как ты, могут заражать людей дальше?”

Короткий утвердительный ответ открывает Эдди глаза на весь кошмар ситуации. 

с самого начала вампирские нападения совершали вовсе не мультяшки. Не известные мультяшки. Никто из рисованных вампиров, тех, что у всех на виду, не причастен к эпидемии, — ну, кроме того единственного, который её начал, — так что кого бы суперы или любые другие охотники ни выбрали в качестве мишени, они промахнутся. А зачинщика вычеркнули из списка подозреваемых одним из первых. 

Но всё это время эпидемия распространяется среди людей. Которые, как Рэнфилд, ощущают трансформацию, но не понимают толком, что с ними происходит — и не могут никому об этом рассказать. 

Сколько их сейчас? Как их вообще выявлять? Тех, что в списке жертвователей, можно вычислить, но как найти тех, кого успели заразить уже они? Те неудачники, о которых писали в газетах, нападали на случайных прохожих. В отличие от главного Мастера, без какой-либо системы.

И неизвестно, поможет ли хоть кому-то гаванская сыворотка. Всего каких-то полчаса назад Эдди думал, что они близки к решению проблемы. 

“Всё будет хорошо, Рэнфилд. Тебе помогут. Мы с Мэвис возьмём список через твою учётную запись администратора — что бы это ни значило; если есть ещё что-то, что нам необходимо знать, оставь это где-нибудь на виду, ладно?”

Некоторое время Рэнфилд раздумывает о чём-то.

Эдди, к 2.30 я должен подняться в башню

ты должен пойти со мной, Мэвис тут справится и сама

главное: спрячься, чтобы он тебя не увидел

 

***

В два часа дня — которые теперь, когда солнце оказалось за решёткой, неотличимы от двух часов ночи — Рэнфилд покидает свою комнату и спускается в подвал. Эдди идёт за ним по пятам, шнырет из тени в тень. К счастью, тени в мире мультяшек контрастнее настоящих, а в подвале готического замка их столько, что прокрасться незамеченным мог бы и слон.

Рэнфилд останавливается перед лифтом и нажимает кнопку вызова. Двери распахиваются, являя хорошо освещённую, отделанную деревом кабину. Эдди колеблется, но всё же в последний момент ныряет следом за Рэнфилдом.

Летучих мышей в кабине нет. Что неудивительно: обшивку всё же жалко. 

Эдди с удивлением смотрит на всего две никак не обозначенных кнопки на панели, расположенные одна над другой.

— Лифт ходит только из подвала в башню, без остановки на этажах, — поясняет Рэнфилд. — После той истории, когда граф фон Знак застрял, считая этажи, он решил больше не делать бесполезных кнопок с цифрами, которые сильно его отвлекают. 

Эдди кивает и вжимается в стенку так, чтобы его не было видно, когда двери откроются. Лифт едет неспешно. Наконец мелодичный колокольчик оповещает о прибытии.

— Привет, Гриша, привет, Татьяна, — подзывает Рэнфилд рукокрылых наблюдателей к себе, якобы приласкать. Пользуясь моментом, Эдди выскальзывает из кабины.

***

— Рэ-э-энфи-и-илд, — тихим вкрадчивым голосом Хозяин зовёт своего слугу. 

— Да, Хозяин, — покорно откликается тот, вжимая голову в плечи. Рэнфилд идёт в самую маленькую из трёх комнат на верхнем этаже башни: в кукольную мастерскую. Он подходит к шкафу в форме гроба, что стоит у стены, и достаёт оттуда куклу. Её нежно-лиловое круглое лицо хорошо видно издалека даже в полутьме, а вот чёрные одежды скрадывают большую часть фигуры.

Рэнфилд суёт руку куда-то вглубь туловища. Поначалу кукла остаётся неподвижной; но стоит кукловоду отвлечься, чтобы поправить плащ, граф неспешно оборачивается на человека, сверкая моноклем. Неизменная улыбка расползается широкой чёрной расщелиной.

— Два тридцать! — восклицает граф фон Знак свою коронную фразу, коверкая слова акцентом.

— Так точно, Хозяин, — склоняет голову Рэнфилд. Он тянется было поправить стоячий воротник плаща графа, заодно разворачивая куклу так, чтобы скрытый в тенях Эдди не попадал в её поле зрения, но граф хлопает слугу по руке.

— Хозяин?..

— Ты не знаешь, где сейчас твой дружок-детектив?

— Нет, не знаю, — испуганно мямлит Рэнфилд.

— Рэ-э-энфилд, — кукла гладит кукловода по щеке. — Кажется, кто-то тут плохо себя ведёт. Нельзя лгать старшим, мой мальчик.

Рэнфилд напрягает руку, пытаясь отстранить от себя куклу. Со стороны эта короткая схватка взрослого человека и марионетки на его руке выглядит забавно, но заканчивается она окончательным проигрышем Рэнфилда: это его плечи безвольно опускаются, тогда как граф, войдя в полную силу, хватает слугу за волосы и задирает ему голову, чтобы посмотреть в глаза:

— ТИШИНА! — резко командует граф, и Рэнфилд застывает в гипнотическом трансе. 

— На стол, холоп.

Повинуясь кукле-вампиру, Рэнфилд делает пару неуверенных шагов спиной вперёд к верстаку; заползает на него, укладывается на спину, тихо всхлипывая. Кукла усаживается на грудь кукловода, неспешно расстёгивая ворот его рубашки. 

— Ты быстро забываешь всё хорошее, что я для тебя сделал, Рэнфилд. 

— Что вы, Хозяин, — шепчет тот. — Я благодарен вам.

— Ты чуть было не предал меня. Но у меня всё ещё есть для тебя кое-что: я не забываю тех, кто служит мне верой и правдой, — граф склоняется к самому уху Рэнфилда. — Мэвис. Подумай о ней. 

Кукловод вздыхает, и граф разражается смехом.

— Знай же: это именно я похлопотал о том, чтоб её сериал не закрыли. Я съездил за родственницей в Трансильванию, нашёл замену папаше бедной девочки, в которую так пылко влюблён один из моих рабов — и что же я обнаруживаю, когда возвращаюсь? Что именно этот раб пытается помешать моим планам!

Граф фон Знак выдёргивает из кармана штанов кукловода платок и затыкает себе под воротник как обеденную салфетку.

— Она ведь не посмотрит на тебя такого. Не с твоими привычками, о нет, — палец куклы скользит по шее человека, и тот сам подставляется, закусив губу. Щёки Рэнфилда пытают. — Она из хорошей семьи и вся такая правильная, она ни за что не станет рисковать карьерой ради вкуса твоей крови, ты ведь знаешь это. Ничего у вас не получится. Но если ситуация изменится, если правила больше не будут нужны… Будь со мной, Рэнфилд, и ты получишь то, о чём не мог и мечтать.

— Да, Хозяин.

Кукла снова заходится смехом и вынимает из складок плаща нож и двузубую вилку. Собственные клыки куклы расставлены слишком широко для удобного захвата человечьей шеи.

“Чёртов эстет,” — вырывается помимо воли у Эдди, но он успевает в последний момент схватить и скомпать предательский баллон. нет сил смотреть на то, что происходит дальше.

Оказавшись в спасительно кабине лифта, он прикладывается лбом к холодной металлической панели с двумя кнопками.

15.

“Мэвис?”

Речевой пузырь долетает до девушки, что понуро бредёт по коридору, быстрее самого Эдди. Но Мэвис никак не реагирует. 

Что-то случилось.

“Мэвис!”

Она останавливается, когда он почти нагнал её, и Эдди чудом успевает притормозить за полшага до столкновения: только дурацких клише в духе “герой сбивает героиню с ног” не хватало.

“Мэвис, в чём дело?”

Мэвис плачет.

— ...тридцать четыре, — всхлипывает она.

“Что?”

— Правило тридцать четыре. Я знала, что в интернете можно найти всякое, но…

“Погоди, какое правило? Его кто-то нарушил? У тебя будут проблемы?”

Мэвис хлопает пару раз ресницами и улыбается сквозь слёзы:

— Нет, нет, дело не в нарушении правила, а… в его соблюдении. У Рэнфилда оказалась папка “Не трогать!!”, я заглянула туда, а там…

Но Эдди уже и сам видит, что случилось: кризис и разрыв. Слишком большое напряжение драма-поля между этими двумя, ничего хорошего всё равно бы не вышло. А он-то надеялся, что можно будет оттянуть неизбежное хотя бы на день-два. Как же невовремя!

По всем законам мультяшной романтики, Мэвис должна была случайно наткнуться на доказательства страстной любви к ней Рэнфилда. Она и наткнулась на них — кто ж виноват, что форма выражения этой самой страсти, которую выбрал для себя выходец из неблагополучных низов, к тому же до недавнего времени человек, не вписалась в культурные нормы девушки из древнего и уважаемого аристократического клана?

“А разве ты сама не говорила, что нельзя делать то, что нельзя?”

— Я… Мне стало любопытно. 

“Прости, но давай решать вопросы по порядку: ты нашла то, что нужно?”

***

Дверь в номер четы Кроликов не заперта, равно как и дверь в ванную, где в белой мыльной пене плещется Джессика Рэббит. Эдди замирает на пороге и думает было развернуться и уйти поскорее, пока не поздно, но его уже заметили.

— Входите, — зовёт гостей Джессика. Она и не думает прерывать своё занятие.

Позабыв было, зачем пришёл, Эдди снимает шляпу и подходит к бортику ванны.

“Похоже, это знак свыше.”

— Нет, глупыш, просто репетиция, — улыбается Джессика и кивает Мэвис за его спиной. — И, к слову, это хороший повод избавиться от летучих мышей графа. На сценах с рейтингом они разлетаются, они же из детского шоу. Так что лишних глаз и ушей здесь нет, можете говорить без намёков.

Осознав, каким именно способом Джессика избавляется от живой системы наблюдения замка, Эдди краснеет. 

“Я имел в виду, наш злодей, что пристрастился к человеческой крови, это граф фон Знак. Мэвис помогла мне влезть в компьютер Рэнфилда, пока тот… занят общением с Хозяином. Грубер есть в списке жертвователей на Кикстартере, и он повторно перевёл деньги, весьма крупную сумму, как раз после того, как его заразили.”

— Ты думаешь, что Знак кусал людей, превращая их в холопов, чтобы они дали денег на съёмки? — Джессика выглядит ошарашенной. — Это звучит дико. 

“Вообще-то, вполне разумно, с учётом его способностей. И, заметим, аккуратно сработано. Наверняка наш счетовод ещё и намеренно подгадал со съёмками “Отеля Трансильвания”, чтобы, чуть что, перевести стрелки на всем известного своими кознями первого вампира.”

— Мой дядя подставил моего отца?!

— Дракула не первый вампир, — раздаётся голос из дальней, затенённой части комнаты. 

Там, где должна была быть четвёртая стена, стоят камера на рельсах и ряд пустых пока кресел. Сначала взгляд Эдди приковывается к Холли: разумеется, цензуры она не носит. Рядом с ней, припав на одно колено, стоит неизвестный Эдди ноид средних лет с выражением лица скульптора перед античной статуей богини. В руках у него кисточка и бутылка чёрной туши. 

— Я же сказала, у нас репетиция, — пожимает плечами Джессика. — Эдди, это наш режиссёр, Тим Бертон.

Челвоек вроде бы не похож на мульта внешне, но присмотревшись, Эдди замечает взъерошенность шевелюры и выразительные чёрные круги вокруг глаз.

— Что вы сказали о моём отце?

— Я говорю, Дракула — не первый вампир. По крайней мере, не в том смысле, как принято считать. Он — последний. Последний реальный вампир.

Примерившись, мистер Бёртон проводит, наконец, первую линию по телу Холли: кисточка осторожно, едва касаясь кожи девушки, закрашивает сосок, но Холли всё равно щекотно.

— Не шевелись, пожалуйста. Так вот, когда-то вампиры существовали в реальном мире, как хищный подвид людей. Они были почти полностью истреблены, и старательно забыты. Дракуле удалось выжить, но на него долго велась охота. И он, в конце концов, нашёл выход: переход в мультяшку. 

“А затем занялся долгоиграющим проектом по обелению собственного вида. Вы ведь знаете, где он сейчас, да?”

— Скажем так, королева Марселин сказала, что с ним всё будет хорошо, — вздыхает Мэвис. — И что я должна помочь вам, детектив, найти источник эпидемии. Ситуация может сильно навредить его плану сейчас.

“То есть, в будущем он всё-таки планировал нечто подобное. Восстановить свою расу.” 

— Он финансировал разработку вакцины, — упрямо защищает отца Мэвис. — На случай, если вдруг что-то выйдет из-под контроля. Мы не зверьё, мы давно цивилизованны, мистер Вэлиант. 

Эдди решает, что сейчас не лучшее время для спора. Мэвис тоже замолкает, и ненадолго воцаряется тишина, которую прерывает лишь очередной смешок Холли.

— А что вы делаете? — любопытствует Мэвис.

— Костюм супергероини по классическому рецепту, — отвечает мистер Бёртон, закрашивая Холли живот. 

— Бодиарт?

— А как вы думаете, у суперов появились их трико? Их всех рисовали голыми, а потом колористы просто красили тело в разные цвета. 

В несколько мазков мистер Бёртон завершает чёрное закрытое бикини, и берёт теперь кисточку корректора. Широкие плавные линии бликов превращают просто чёрную краску в блестящий латекс, а тонкие короткие штрихи складываются в белые швы из грубоватых стежков: теперь бикини выглядит сшитым из множества лоскутов. 

Последними деталями костюма становятся широкий ремень и пристёгнутые к нему осиновые колья с серебряным сердечником.

— Чего-то не хватает, — с некоторым сомнением признаётся Холли, глядя на себя в зеркало.

— Романтической маски. Но она должна быть съёмной. 

— Ладно, но что же нам теперь делать? — возвращается к дискуссии Джессика.

“Думаю, нужно попытаться найти вменяемых суперов и объяснить им, как обстоят дела. Одно дело — разборки между почти бессмертными мультяшками, и совсем другое — угроза эпидемии среди ноидов.”

— Да-да, я уже поняла, кто у нас отвечает за вербовку в стане противника, — теперь Холли садится в кресло, а мистер Бёртон берётся за её причёску. 

“Завтра у меня назначена аудиенция с графом фон Знаком. Думаю, будет лучше, если мы придём все вместе, и немного раньше: например, сразу после его пробуждения в два тридцать.. И — нам необходима помощь Рэнфилда, он всё-таки личный кукловод графа. Мэвис...”

— Нет, — решительно обрывает детектива девушка и демонстративно отворачивается. — Я не хочу иметь дело с этим… этим… Извращенцем. Сожалею, что не могу вам помочь, но вам придётся искать кого-то другого.

— В чём дело, милая? Что случилось? — Похоже, Холли умеет быть дружелюбной и сочувствующей, когда захочет. 

Мэвис сознаётся не сразу. Выяснив, наконец, суть, Холли только заливается смехом. 

— Милая, ты же в курсе, что в основе своей мультяшки-вампиры воплощают в себе запретные желания и подавляемые сексуальные девиации людей?

Эдди быстро, пока никто не увидел лопает невольно всплывший баллон с вопросом о том, какую же сексуальную девиацию мог бы воплощать в себе тот же Банникула.

— Не забудь: ты родилась такой, какая ты есть, в цивилизованной семье, о тебе заботились и учили всему, что тебе нужно знать. Чего же ты хочешь от дикаря-неофита, которого бросили как есть? Понятное дело, он поддаётся самым диким инстинктам, присущим вашей породе. 

И опять колкость Холли попадает прямо в болевую точку; Мэвис сжимает кулаки, но так и не находит, чем достойно ответить. Расстроенная девушка обращается летучей мышью и улетает прочь.

 

16.

 

“Супергерои нападают на ноидов с кольями и стреляют серебряными пулями! (стреляют пока по ногам, но ноиды всё равно возмущены) ”

Эдди сворачивает газету, руки его трясутся. События развиваются слишком быстро, а он всё ещё не озаботился тем, чтобы получать информацию без опоздания на сутки.

Супергерои, в основном агрессивные одиночки, не считающиеся с человеческими законами, с одной стороны, и эпидемия вампиризма с другой. Очень скоро конфликт разрастётся до таких масштабов, что его не удастся замять без серьёзных жертв. 

Что, если его дурацкий план не сработает? Знак пусть и мульт, но он не ведёт себя как типичный злодей.

Что у них есть на руках? 

О поисках вменяемых супергероев можно пока забыть: сейчас договориться уже не получится, они просто будут стрелять на поражение. А силой тут не решить ничего. Эдди очень рассчитывал на помощь Рэнфилда — или хотя бы на его бездействие, чтобы у его хозяина стало на одного союзника меньше. Но Мэвис всё ещё не вернулась; кто знает, где сейчас отсиживается обиженная девочка.

Значит, из силовой поддержки у них — только Холли под двойной маскировкой. Сама идея, бесспорно, хороша: Холли переодели в крестьянское платье Магды, даже заплели косу. Костюм отлично скрывает нарисованное на теле трико. Нет, Холли не стала супергероиней: как выяснилось, мистер Бёртон может изменить внешность, но не суть. Да она и не согласилась бы: ей нравится быть такой, какая она есть. Но иногда внешности вполне достаточно. 

Роджер и Джессика, разумеется, хотят идти с Эдди. Джессика — потому что это она втянула в это дело детектива, а Роджер — потому что это он втянул Джессику. А вот мистера Бёртона, наоборот, отговорили: если у них ничего не получится, ему предстоит реализовывать план Б: бежать. чтобы хоть кто-то остался вне влияния гипноза вампира-коротышки.

По тем же соображениям Эдди отказался брать Банникулу, хотя тот настаивал:

“У тебя хранится сыворотка, вы всё-таки должны попробовать её использовать.”

В два тридцать пополудни они вчетвером встречаются и идут в подвал. Больше прятаться не имеет смысла, так что они не обращают внимания на летучих мышей. Эдди вызывает лифт. 

Когда двери открываются на верхнем этаже, там их уже ждёт граф фон Знак.

— Добрый день, дамы и господа! У вас было назначено через час, мистер Вэлиант. 

Он сидит в старом удобном кресле, которое, видимо, специально для встречи гостей подвинул к стене сразу напротив лифта: вчера оно стояло в одной из комнат. Точнее, сидят-то они оба, но у Рэнфилда взгляд совершенно пуст: кукловод сейчас просто источник дополнительных возможностей для своей куклы. 

— Граф, при всём моём к вам уважении, — начинает было Роджер заранее заготовленную речь.

— ТИШИНА! — Отдаёт свой гипнотический приказ граф Дракула фон Знак, и все замирают. Вампир выдерживает некоторую паузу, переводя взгляд с одного гостя на другого. — Я знаю, зачем вы пришли, и не хочу тратить своё и ваше время. Так что, во-первых: ситуация под контролем, всё идёт так, как надо. А во-вторых, вы мне всё равно не верите, и намереваетесь сломать мне схему какой-нибудь смехотворной глупостью, вы же комедианты. Ну, кроме вас, мисс Вуд. Поэтому: мистер Вэлиант, я весьма высокого о вас мнения, и мне жаль, что вы сочли меня злодеем. Миссис Рэббит, поздравляю вас с воссоединением с подругой. Вам обеим наверняка будут рады в супергеройском лагере. Можете мстить мне, сколько хотите — на мою родню охотятся постоянно, приятно будет иногда получать кол от руки красивой женщины. Роджер, ты хотел спасти день? Что ж, у тебя будет такая возможность: я дам тебе именно то, что ты просил у Дракулы. А потом — прости, но суперам, чтобы успокоиться, нужен козёл отпущения. Я выдам тебя за главного злодея: поверь мне, ты сейчас в отличной форме для роли настоящего антагониста. Одновременно с этим я отзову всех своих холопов с улиц — а вы, дамы и вы, детектив, никому об этом не расскажете. Потому что вы пришли сюда, так как понимаете всю серьёзность возможного конфликта, если суперы продолжат стрельбу на улицах — а они её продолжат, если узнают, что взяли не того. Что ж, у меня всё.

Эдди холодеет внутри. Слишком быстро. Неужели он плохо рассчитал время? Ему нужно ещё несколько минут. 

“Граф...”

Эдди смотрит на речевой баллон. 

Ну конечно же: он ведь немой, и таким образом не нарушает приказа.

— Да, Эдди? Надеюсь, ты позволишь называть себя так.

“Я хотел спросить:зачем это всё? Ты же не сможешь захватить людей! ”

Знак со вздохом прикладывает руку ко лбу:

— Эдди, зачем мне их захватывать? Это глупо. 

“Ты хочешь возродить свою расу...”

— Пфф, грандфаллон эта ваша расовая принадлежность. Мы на улице Сезам, если ты забыл, учим толерантности. Человек, мультяшка, пушистый монстр, полумульт, даже супергерой — наша миссия давать всем равный доступ к обучению. Нет-нет, возрождения вампиров когда-то хотел тот, первый Дракула, но и он со временем стал сомневаться в целесообразности возвращать былое непременно в том, виде, каким оно когда-то уже отмерло. Да, я воспользовался частью его наработок: просто перехватил чужой инструмент, просто убрав господаря нашего со сцены на время. Знаешь, он когда-то отлично поработал с Бэтменом — и я просто пробудил его старые воспоминания, больше ничего и не требовалось! 

“Тогда в чём твоя цель? Новые гибриды?”

Пожалуйста, ещё несколько минуточек. 

— По-твоему, я похож на кого-то из этих безумных учёных? Эдди, всё, чего я хотел, суперы уже сделали за меня: дискредитировали себя по полной. пусть ещё немного пошумят, постреляют — и надолго уйдут из прайм-тайма. Они сами приближают закат очередной своей эпохи. 

“Чем тебе супергерои не угодили? Ты-то всегда был хорошим парнем, даже для них. ”

— Тем, что захватили умы взрослой аудитории. Меня ограничили работой только с совсем маленькими детьми. Да, я люблю математику, я люблю считать, но не арифметикой единой жив разумный индивид! И ты не представляешь, каково это десятилетиями учить одному и тому же, зная, что эффект твоего труда всё равно нивелируется ко второму-третьему классу начальной школы. Но все мои проекты по внедрению непрерывного образования для всех возрастов не нашли поддержки. Поверь, Эдди, я пытался идти законным путём, даже баллотировался в сенаторы, но меня закономерно подняли на смех. 

Одна маленькая летучая мышка садится на плечо Рэнфилда. кукловод пару раз моргает.

“Так. Ты устроил всё это, чтобы подпортить супергероям репутацию и перехватить часть их аудитории?”

— Да, Эдди. Нам всем нужно развиваться, всем нужно двигаться дальше. Мы топчемся на месте, все мы; человечеству пора двигаться дальше. Я отберу у суперов подростковую аудиторию, и буду учить их логарифмам! Ха-ха-ха-ха-ха-ха!

“Всё-таки ты — истинный мультяшка.”

— Так это всё правда, дядя? — тихо спрашивает Мэвис. 

— Прости, дорогая, но — ТИШИН...!

Рэнфилд отшвыривает от себя куклу до того, как Знак успевает произнести приказ.

— Довольно!

Роджер, Джессика и Эдди сбрасывают с себя оцепенение, а Холли — ещё и одежду. В пару к ней Эдди выхватывает пистолет. 

Не теряя больше ни секунды, Знак бросается к лифту. Роджер бросается было за ним, но летучие мыши сбивают его с ног. Двери кабины закрываются перед самым носом кролика.

— Всё-таки упустили? — тихо спрашивает Джессика. 

Отчаянное НЕЕЕЕЕЕЕТ!, доносится из закрытой кабины.

Эдди улыбается. 

“Успели.”

— Но как, Эдди? — спрашивает Роджер. Эдди молча достаёт из кармана ручку.

— Чернильная ручка Марвина Акме, с исчезающими и вновь проявляющимися чернилами…

“Я вчера впервые жизни писал на стенах в лифте.”

В мыслеоблачке над его головой визуализируется панель с парой кнопок: но теперь над ней красуется “2 + 2 = ?”, на верхней кнопке написано “3”, на нижней “5”. Правильный же вариант ответа вписан в кривовато начерченный от руки кружочек ровно между двумя действующими кнопками. 

Чтобы поехать куда-либо, Знаку придётся нажать неправильный вариант ответа. 

Рэнфилд несмело кладёт руку поверх руки Мэвис, что всё ещё лежит на его плече. 

— Вы собираетесь его сдать?

— Конечно! — отвечает Холли.

“Нет”

Все снова смотрят на Эдди. 

“Если суперы его упокоят, его холопы разбегутся, эпидемию это не остановит. Он нам нужен, потому что все ниточки для того, чтобы разобраться со сложившейся ситуацией действительно у него в руках. У него и у Дракулы, строго говоря, но возвращения последнего ещё придётся ждать. Пусть сидит тут пока. Рэнфилд, вы же сможете с ним общаться?”

Один! Два! Три! Четыре!  
Два и два — четыре, ЧЕТЫРЕ!

НЕЕЕЕЕЕТ….

Первой отвлекается от воплей графа Холли.

— Да, кстати: а кто планирует вносить залог за солнце?

**Author's Note:**

> “Речевой баллон” и “облачко мыслей” — термины, которыми обозначают графические выноски с текстом (реже с картинками) в комиксах, где размещаются слова или мысли персонажа. Речевой баллон выглядит как ровный овал с хвостиком, направленным на говорящего, облачко мыслей — как схематичное облако со шлейфом из двух-трёх маленьких кружочков, всплывающих над головой того, чьи мысли отображаются. В романе Who Censored Roger Rabbit? герои-мультяшки были не актёрами в мультфильмах, а комикс-персонажами, их фотографировали для газетных стрипов; соответственно, все реплики мультяшек в реальном мире одновременно звучали вслух и всплывали над их головами в баллонах (и эти баллоны даже подчинялись какой-то физике).
> 
> Мультяшка и почеркушка — образовано от Toon (Cartoon) и Doodle соответственно. В русских переводах обоих гибридных фильмов (Кто подставил Кролика Роджера? и Крутой мир) мультяшные персонажи называются мультяшками, но в оригинале мультяшки из Роджера — Toons (собственно, мультяшки), а в Крутом мире — doodles (почеркушки). При этом в романе Гэри Вульфа о Кролике Роджере, как уже отмечалось выше, мультяшки были персонажами комиксов, а не анимационными. В данном тексте автор вводит следующее разделение: мультяшки (Toons) это используется людьми как общий термин для всех рисованных персонажей, но с точки зрения самих рисованных — это “озвученные” рисованные персонажи, то есть обладающие полноценными голосами. Почеркушки (Doodles) — подвид мультяшек, не способны пользоваться полноценной звуковой речью (но “продвинутые” могут издавать звуки и иногда простенькие сопровождающие мелодии), общаются с помощью баллонов, их невербальные эмоции проецируются вокруг них самостоятельными символами. Мультяшки — более высокостатусны, чем Почеркушки (и люди предпочитают вести дела с мультяшками, поэтому и называют так всех рисованных); мультяшки тоже могут проецировать эмоции символами — например, те самые звёздочки при головокружении, — но это “не клёво”.
> 
> Гуманоид и ноид — в романе Who Censored Roger Rabbit? Джессику Рэббит называют гуманоидом, выделяя челвоекоподобных мультяшек в отдельный класс (в тексте подчёркнуто, что человек может иметь отношения с гуманоидными мультяшками вроде Джессики “такие же, как с реальной девушкой”, в том числе полноценные супружеские). При этом в реалиях канона Крутого мира межвидовой секс между человеком и мультяшкой запрещён; также мультяшки Крутого мира называли людей из реального мира ноидами. В данном кроссовере автор также использует “ноид” в качестве сленгового обозначения человека, а “гуманоид” как формальную видовую классификацию у мультяшек. С точки зрения мультяшек гуманоиды похожи на расу бывших “хозяев” (до дарования автономии Мультауну завещанием Марвина Акме город и его жители, получается, были полностью во власти людей), и в целом более востребованы в Реальном мире, так что гуманоидность у мультяшек воспринимается как аналог белой расы (вне зависимости от покраски кожи персонажа). И да, межвидовой секс полностью запрещён и технически ограничен: мультяшки цензурируются, если хотят выйти в Реальный мир.  
> Клёвый мир — так как в данном тексте мир мультяшек представляет собой кроссовер Мультауна и Крутого мира, автор решил переводить Cool как “Клёвый”.
> 
> Доппель, доппельгангер, дублёр — романе Who Censored Roger Rabbit? Мультяшки способны создавать себе доппельгангеров — например, Джессика Рэббит пользуется ими как дублёрами во время съёмок в экшн-сценах. Допели полностью копируют внешность и сознание оригинала, но существуют весьма непродолжительный отрезок времени.
> 
> Авеню Q (Avenue Q) — мюзикл-пародия в стиле улицы Сезам для взрослой аудитории.
> 
> Замок, привезённый из Европы по частям — отсылка к роману “Они жаждут” Роберта МакКаммона.
> 
> Счастливчик Пикель — полицейский, расово человек из сериала Чокнутый; сериал задумывался как продолжение истории Кролика Роджера и действие его разворачивается в мире, где сосуществуют люди и мультяшки. Но из-за проблем с авторскими правами персонажей главных героев — Кролика Роджера и Эдди Вэлианта — заменили новыми персонажами.  
> 


End file.
